One More Night
by foolsg-arden
Summary: Aubrey infuriates Beca. Beca can't stand Aubrey. They go at each other like they're at war, shouting and throwing things and playing a game of who can hurt the other the most even though they've both lost count of the score. Hurtful words mixed with sweet nothings, slamming doors mixed with soft kisses. They're a train wreck waiting to happen and they can't get enough of each other
1. Chapter 1

The first time Aubrey saw Beca Mitchell she wasn't impressed, the girl had a bad attitude, ear monstrosities and tattoos. Getting to know her wasn't much better, she was out of control, sarcastic and she didn't care about Acapella like everyone else in the Bella's did. She didn't put any effort into learning the choreography and she complained about doing cardio constantly, not to mention she was always hanging out with the tall Trebelmaker. The first time Beca saw Aubrey Posen she wasn't impressed, the girl had a stick shoved so far up her ass that she doubted it would ever see the light of day again and she was too prim and proper. Getting to know her wasn't much better, she was too controlling, serious and she cared about Acapella way too much for it to be normal. She demanded that they got the choreography down on the first shot and made them run laps like she could actually tell them what to do, though Beca couldn't deny her attraction to the blonde.

* * *

"Listen up, aca-bitches" Aubrey called after practice was over and the girls had sat down, "Tonight is the riff off-"

"What the fuck is a riff off?" Beca interrupted and smirked when she seen Aubrey close her eyes and exhale through her nose

"We go down to this old abandoned pool, drink alcohol and then Justin – You know, the guy from auditions? Yeah, him – Has this cool little doohickey that has tons of different categories and it picks one like songs about sex and then you have to sing a song about sex and if you get all the way through the song, you win. But people can cut you off as long as it goes with the theme and starts with the word they were cutting you off on" Chloe said excitedly, "Its totes dope and we're the tits at it"

"Example?" Cynthia-Rose asked

"Alright. Um, who gets what I'm saying?" Chloe looked around and seen only Beca's hand up, "Okay, I'll start. Song's about sex"

" _Sex in the air  
I don't care I love the smell of it_" Chloe pulled Stacie to her feet, turning so her back was pressed to Stacie's front as they grinded and Stacie sang back up for her  
 _"( I like it like it come on)  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me  
Cause I maybe bad  
(Come on Come on)  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
( I like it like it come on_)"

Aubrey stepped closer to Chloe, holding her hand up before she launched into her song

" _Sex baby  
let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things_" Aubrey winked at Chloe with a smile when the red head stepped back  
 _"And the bad things that maybe  
Let's talk about sex  
Alright  
Let's talk about sex  
A little bit, a little bit  
Let's talk about sex"_

Beca copied Aubrey's actions when she cut Chloe off, holding her hand up and singing

" _Baby, all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me too  
And I_" Seeing that Aubrey wasn't going to step back like Chloe did, Beca stepped half a step forward, putting her hand on Aubrey's forearm and looked at the blonde with a challenging smirk

" _And I guess it's just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me_" Aubrey sang with a matching challenging smirk, pulling her jacket down over her shoulder's as she held her arms out, shimming her shoulders a little bit  
 _"I know I can't help myself  
You're all in the world to me"_

"And that is how it's done" Chloe clapped excitedly, blue eyes flashing between Aubrey and Beca, "Dope, right?"

"You said there was alcohol?" Fat Amy asked, "If there's free alcohol, I am there"

"Sweet, everyone else in?" Nobody had it them to say no to Chloe when she looked so excited, "Okay so it starts at…"

"Nine pm on the dot" Aubrey cut in when Chloe looked at her, "We can meet here and then go from there so no one gets lost. Bring you're A game tonight, Aca-bitches."

* * *

They lost on a minor technicality and Aubrey was pissed, taking it out on the Bella's until Chloe took control of the situation, handing Aubrey a drink and telling her to go cool off and surprisingly, Aubrey listened

"What up, Million dollar baby?" Beca greeted, taking a seat next to Aubrey on the steps of the pool

"What do you want, midget?" Aubrey asked, too drunk to care about the formalities her father drilled into her

"You may not have noticed, with my sparkling personality and all, but I don't particularly like parties and Chloe refuses to let me walk home by myself" Beca said, leaning back on her forearms and stretching her legs out

"So?"

"No one wants to walk home with me so I'm chilling until someone wants to leave" Beca looked at Aubrey with a smirk, "Thought if I pissed you off enough you'd want to leave and Chloe would make you take me"

"You're doing a fine job of it" Aubrey huffed before taking a long drink of whatever was in her cup, cheap wine probably

"Good to know I haven't lost my touch" Beca and Aubrey sat in silence, looking around at the party going on around them that neither of them had much interest in and occasionally drinking out of their cups

"You were pretty great tonight" Aubrey admitted out of nowhere, "I mean, I had no idea you could rap"

"You were pretty great too, Blondie" Beca smiled, "It's not really a talent I like to broadcast"

"Why not? You're good at it"

"I'm a very small white girl from Maine. I would get teased so much if normal people knew" Beca looked over at Aubrey and found the blonde smiling at her

"You are pretty tiny" Aubrey laughed, "I never noticed until now. You're like a little puppy"

"I am not a puppy. I'm bad ass" Beca argued

"You're like a little Chihuahua"

"Yeah well, you'd be a fucking Great Dane or something. You're legs are ridiculous, they go on for days" Beca took a second to process her own words before her cheeks erupted in a blush, "Not that I've been looking at your legs or anything"

"You so have" Aubrey laughed, bumping Beca with her shoulder

"I have not"

"Don't worry, I won't tell the girls that you have a huge lesbian crush on me" Aubrey teased

"Okay, Regina George" Beca grumbled

"I thought you didn't like movies?" Aubrey asked

"Even I can admit that that's a cinematic masterpiece" Beca admitted before they fell into the comfortable silence again

"Studies say that every one in ten girls are lesbians" Aubrey said out of nowhere, remembering the random fact that Fat Amy told her on hood night

"Hm?"

"Fat Amy told me. She said Cynthia-Rose" Aubrey clarified

"Who did you say?" Beca asked

"Cynthia-Rose as well"

"I wonder how many girls are in between" Beca mused

"At least one, Chloe doesn't care much about gender" Aubrey said

"So, two. I'm attracted to guys and girls. More girls though, I mean I wouldn't say no to dating a dude because they had a dick but I can't see myself being with one for a long period of time. It's more fun than anything emotional with guys." Beca admitted, glancing at Aubrey out of the corner of her eyes

"I've always wondered what it would be like with a girl" Aubrey admitted, before looking at Beca with wide eyes, "You can't-"

"Chill, I won't tell anyone" Beca cut her off

"Oh. Good. Thank-you. I mean, my father would kill me if he found out I've even thought about it for more than a passing thought"

"So, you've thought about it in depth?" Beca asked, subtly moving closer to Aubrey

"Of course. I mean, you know, when your best friend tells you about all her sexcapedes you can't help but wonder"

"Have you thought about fucking Chloe?" Beca laughed when Aubrey slapped her shoulder, "I won't tell, I promise. Or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

"I have, once. But it was too weird, Chloe's like my sister so even thinking about it grossed me out a little bit. Have you?"

"Have I thought about fucking Chloe? Of course I have, she's gorgeous" Beca said, "Though, she isn't really my main fantasy"

"Who is?" Aubrey asked, not knowing why she was getting jealous

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad" Beca said seriously

"Or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves"

"I thought about, I mean think about fuc- having sex with, well, you" Beca said, a light blush colouring her cheeks as she looked at Aubrey

"What?" Aubrey coughed

"You're gorgeous, dude, and that whole dictator thing you have going on is pretty hot" Beca tried to make a joke out of it

"So you have been looking at my legs" Aubrey replied, pointing an accusing finger at Beca

"Only a little" Beca held her index finger and thumb an inch apart, "I'm surprised you're not freaking out about this"

"It's flattering" Aubrey shrugged, "and I guess I might have thought about you as well, briefly"

"Might?" Beca questioned

"Maybe"

"Huh" Beca said and they fell into silence again

* * *

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked when Beca stood up

"Chloe's beyond wasted right now so I'm going to make my escape while I can. Want to come?" Beca held her hand out and was surprised when Aubrey took it

"I'd love to" Aubrey grinned and started walking with Beca, not dropping her hand

"Look, did you uh, did you want to just stay at mine tonight? Your apartment is all the way across campus and it's getting pretty late" Beca said, "and my roommate moved into her other Korean friend's dorm so I have a double dorm to myself and-"

"Beca, I'd love to" Aubrey interrupted Beca's ramblings

"Oh. Okay. Cool" Beca blushed

"You have… A lot of music" Aubrey said in awe when she seen all the discs and records filling up what was meant to be a bookshelf

"I want to be a music producer one day" Beca gestured to the mixing equipment on her desk, "I'd offer you pajamas but you're a giant. I'm just going to get changed quickly"

"Whoa, you're just going to change right in front of me?" Aubrey was shocked when she turned around and Beca was half naked, only in her lingerie

"Don't act like you haven't seen it before" Beca scoffed, "I sleep in this and anyway, unless you want to sleep in incredibly tight pants and stiff shirt so will you, so deal with it"

"You're weird" Was Aubrey's only reply before she started slipping out of her own clothes

"How do you do that so gracefully?" Beca asked when Aubrey seemed to glide out of her pants

"Why are you watching me change, creep?" Aubrey said but the small smile made Beca know she wasn't serious so she shrugged and climb into her bed, holding the covers up for Aubrey

* * *

"You awake?" Beca whispered after half an hour of laying in silence

"Mm" Aubrey hummed, turning on her side so she was facing Beca

"When you said you always wanted to know what it was like to be with a girl, were you serious?" Beca's voice still didn't raise above a whisper

"Yeah, why?" Aubrey whispered back

"Well, I mean" Beca looked down at Aubrey's lips as she slowly slid her hand onto Aubrey's hip

"Oh" Aubrey breathed

"Oh?" Beca questioned

"Yes"

Beca shuffled closer so she wasn't quite touching Aubrey but she could feel the heat radiating off her before pressing a series of soft kisses to Aubrey's lips, barely lingering a second each time, before pulling back and looking at Aubrey who still had her eyes shut

"Was that okay?" Beca whispered

"Yeah" Aubrey let her own shaking hand rest on Beca's hip as the brunette leant forward again, pressing the butterfly kisses to her lips, lingering longer and longer each time until she finally swept her tongue across Aubrey's bottom lip, the blonde wasting no time granting access. The kiss was slowly losing its gentleness as it became more heated with Beca biting Aubrey's bottom lip every now and then, the brunette's hand rubbing between Aubrey's hip to just under her bra before retracing its path again. Beca gently pushed on Aubrey's shoulder making the blonde lay flat on her back as Beca straddled her

"Is this okay?" Beca asked, her hands trailing up Aubrey's arms and holding them above her head

"Yeah" Aubrey whispered and let out a raspy moan when Beca leant down to press open mouthed kisses to Aubrey's neck while she ground her hips down

"You're so beautiful" Beca murmured, nipping at Aubrey's neck and grounding down harder and getting the most delicious sounds from the blonde's mouth

"Beca" Aubrey moaned when she felt teeth sink into her neck only to be smoothed over by a tongue, Aubrey's hands shooting up Beca's back and dug her nails in

"You like that?" Beca whispered, nipping at Aubrey's jaw and cupping the blonde's chest with her hands, messaging them softly

"Beca" Aubrey's moan had more urgency in it than the last

"Can I take this off?" Beca asked, hands not leaving Aubrey's breasts until the blonde nodded and her bra was flying across the room as a tongue ran over her nipple

Beca continued to touch Aubrey's _just so_ until the blonde beneath her was a squirming and moaning mess, grinding up into Beca to try to get some friction and whimpering when the brunette moved just out of her reach

"What do you want, Bree?" Beca whispered against Aubrey's ear, trapping her earlobe between her teeth

"Don't mess around, Becs" Aubrey whimpered, trying to get more friction between her legs

"Tell me what you want" Beca demanded, grinding down harshly before moving out of reach again

"I want you to fuck me" Aubrey breathed and let out a long, loud moan when she felt Beca's fingers move her panties out the way


	2. Chapter 2

When Beca woke it was with a pounding headache, sore muscles and a weird weight pressed against her stomach, she tried to open her eyes but the sunlight streaming through her curtains directly onto her face made it impossible with the way her head was already feeling so she trailed her hand down her stomach until she felt hair

"What the fuck?" Beca murmured, slowly opening one eye to see golden hair taking over her stomach and bronze arms wrapped around her tightly, "Oh, fuck"

Beca tried to slowly ease herself out of Aubrey's grip but she felt the arms around her tighten and Aubrey's face nuzzle into her stomach with a low groan

"What the hell?" Aubrey murmured, eyes still closed and nuzzling Beca's stomach until green eyes snapped open, "Where am-?"

"Uh, good morning" Beca said uncertainly, looking down at Aubrey with an un-easy grin, "Please don't freak out"

"Oh my god" Aubrey whispered, looking down at the state of her undress

"Oh right, got ya" Beca looked around and found her own shirt hanging off of her computer and Aubrey's pants on the floor next to her, gathering both she quickly handed them to Aubrey

"This never happened" Aubrey hissed, standing up and pulling the clothes on

"Bre-" Beca started

"Don't call me that." Aubrey snapped, "Last night never happened. I'm not gay."

"You seemed pretty gay with your head between my thighs" Beca smirked and Aubrey ignored the feeling she got in her stomach

"It. Never. Happened."

"Will you chill?" Beca asked, standing and pulling Aubrey closer to her and frowned when Aubrey snatched her hand away from Beca

"If you tell anyone, I swear to god I will kick you off of the Bella's, Beca" Before Beca could get another word in, Aubrey was out the door and slamming it so hard it nearly shook the frame

* * *

"Hey Bree" Chloe greeted Aubrey the second she walked through the door, "Where did you disappear off to last night?"

"I came home early and decided to grab something to eat when I woke up. I didn't know you were home otherwise I would've grabbed you something as well" Aubrey said

"So it has nothing to do with the hickie on your neck or the fact that you totes weren't wearing that shirt last night?" Chloe smirked, taking a sip of her coffee

"Nothing at all"

"Kay. Well, we don't have class or practice today so we can lounge around all day" Chloe smiled

"I'm just going to take a shower. Make me a cup of coffee?"

"Sure"

"So, who did you bone?" Chloe asked when Aubrey sat next to her in her pajamas and hair still up in the towel

"No one"

"Okay then who boned you?" Chloe leant against Aubrey

"No one" Aubrey answered again, keeping her eyes on the TV

"You're telling me that you gave yourself several neck hickie's and stole a shirt?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you"

"Come on, Bree, it can't be that bad" Chloe whined, "Tell Aunty Chloe everything, child"

"Okay one, I'm older than you. Two, never call yourself Aunty Chloe to me again, it's weird and three, it is that bad" Aubrey said

"What, did you not orgasm or something?"

"Chloe" Aubrey's tone held warning

"Fine" Chloe pouted and pulled her phone out to start texting

"Who are you even talking to?" Aubrey asked when Chloe giggled for the millionth time

"Stace" Chloe answered

"I don't want to know" Aubrey interrupted before Chloe could say anything else

"No, it's not like that. Apparently Becs dragged her back out just after she got home and she's complaining about something that happened last night" Chloe summarized

"Huh"

"Apparently she's being really cryptic not saying what happened and its annoying Stacie beyond belief" Chloe giggled, "Hey, you hung out with Becs last night. Do you know what happened?"

"Maybe her ear monstrosity fell out, I'm sure that would be a travesty for her"

"Be nice" Chloe said while looking down at her phone, "Oh, poor Becs. Stace said she's really bummed. We should go meet up with them"

"We haven't had a girl's day in ages though" Aubrey said quickly, "I miss you"

"Aw, Bree, I miss you too" Chloe wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist tightly, "But we should still totes go have lunch with them. I mean, if Becs is really bummed it could interrupt her performances"

* * *

"Hey guys" Chloe greeted enthusiastically, dropping a kiss to Stacie's cheek and the back of Beca's head because her forehead was pressed against the table before sitting down while Aubrey simply smiled and took her seat

"Hey" Beca replied, not taking her head off of the table

"Fix her" Stacie demanded, "She's bumming me out"

"Shut up" Beca said

"Becs, honey, what happened?" Chloe asked, resting her hand on Beca's lower back and rubbed small circles

"I hate girls" Beca replied, "They suck"

"What happened?"

"Girls are mean, horrible creatures. They make you cum five consecutive times and then they want you to act like nothing happened" Beca turned her head to look at Chloe who let out a laugh at the pout on Beca's face

"Oh, honey, are you still drunk?" Chloe giggled

"A little bit, maybe" Beca shrugged, "Girls still suck though and they ruin my life"

"Good thing Stace, Aubrey and I are here to get you out of your funk" Beca's head snapped up at the mention of Aubrey's life and stared at the stone faced blonde with wide eyes

"Oh. Hey, Aubrey. Didn't know you were here" Beca said uncomfortably, "You know what guys, I'm just going to head back to my room. Sleep it off."

"Kay" Chloe said, not taking her eyes off of Stacie, "Hey, Bree, why don't you chill with Becs today?"

"No" Both Beca and Aubrey answered at the same time

"Come on" Stacie said, "It'll be a good way for you to impart some Acapella advice on the novice"

"Yeah" Chloe agreed, "We're not taking no for an answer. I want a text from both of you at the same time every hour on the hour so I know one of you didn't ditch"

"Chlo-" Aubrey started

"I just remembered that I have to help Stacie with her Russian lit paper anyway"

* * *

"I'm not gay" Aubrey said as soon as Beca's door shut

"Cool" Beca replied walking over to her desk and put her headphones on, "You can do whatever, my laptop doesn't have a password and I have wifi so yeah. Just don't bother me."

After fifteen minutes of sitting on Beca's bed and checking all of her social media accounts on Beca's laptop, Aubrey was bored. With what started off as a glance every now and then Aubrey was now staring at Beca's side profile, taking everything about the younger girl in. She was actually kind of really beautiful with her delicate features that clashed so wonderfully with her personality. Aubrey was mesmerized by the way Beca's eyebrows would pinch together and her tongue stuck out slightly when she was concentrating on whatever she was doing and the way long fingers would tap at her key board and click at her mouse. Aubrey realized her train of thought and ditched a pillow at Beca

"What the hell, dude?" Beca asked, taking her headphones off

"Stop doing that" Aubrey frowned

"Doing what?" Beca asked incredulously

"I don't know, just stop doing it"

"What is your damage?" Beca's voice raised slightly

"It's your fault" Aubrey defended herself, "I was fine until you fucked me-"

"I wasn't hearing any complaints last night" Beca interrupted

"Shut up"

"No, I won't. You can't tell me that you don't feel anything for me, Aubrey, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy yourself. I get the whole gay panic thing, I've been there, but honestly? You need to fucking relax"

"I'm not gay" Aubrey hissed

"I fucking get it, okay?" Beca exploded, throwing her hands up in the air "I get it. You're not gay. It fucking sucks because last night was the best night of my fucking life and maybe I'm getting real feelings for you but I get it, you're not gay. Whatever, I don't care. Just text Chlo and tell her you're coming home because right now, I don't want you here"

"Beca-"

"Just fucking leave, Aubrey"

* * *

"Hey, Chlo? Have you seen my white clutch?" Aubrey called, walking into the lounge room

"She's gone to pick up the movie. Should be back in like, five minutes."

"You scared me" Aubrey held a hand to her chest and looked at Beca, "What are you doing here?"

"Movie night with Chloe" Beca replied and looked back at the TV, "You look nice"

"Thanks" Aubrey smoothed down invisible wrinkles in her dress and sat down on the single chair, folding her hands neatly in her lap, "How long have you been here? You hate movies"

"Only like, half an hour" Beca shrugged, "Chloe said you were going a date with Tom tonight so she asked me to come chill with her"

"Yeah, he uh, he asked me out yesterday" Aubrey nodded

"That's nice. He seems like a nice enough guy"

"He is, he's really sweet"

"Oh gosh" Chloe's voice was muffled behind the door before she practically fell through it

"You alright there, Chlo?" Beca grinned, standing and helping her friend

"Yeah no, I'm good. I got a bit of everything so we can have a super fun time" Chloe grinned and heaved the paper bags onto the table, "Oh, you look hot Bree"

"Thanks, have you seen my white clutch?" Aubrey asked

"No but my one is on my dressing table if you want?" Chloe offered

* * *

"What's going on with you and Bree?" Chloe asked midway through the movie

"What?" Beca asked around a mouthful of popcorn

"I don't know, ever since the riff off you have been, like, nicer to each other in an awkward kind of way" Chloe shrugged, "I don't know"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to mention anything to her" Beca pleaded

"Oh totes" Chloe nodded

"You know how you kept asking me who she fucked at the riff off?"

"Yeah"

"You're looking at her" Beca almost laughed at the look on Chloe's face

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Oh my god" Chloe whispered

"I know"

"Serious?" Chloe asked

"Yep. Then she woke up, freaked the fuck out, insisted she wasn't gay even though having your head between another girls thighs is pretty fucking gay and now whenever she sees me she tells me she isn't gay. Like I fucking get it, it sucks cause you're really fucking attractive and that thing you do with your mouth is amazing and I might have real feelings for you, but you're not gay so stop telling me" Beca ranted

"You like Bree?" Chloe squealed, cupping her mouth excitedly

"No. Yes. I don't know dude, maybe?" Beca groaned

"That's so cute"

"No it isn't. It's horrible because she's going on a date with a dude not a week after we fucked"

"Oh, Bree doesn't actually like Tom" Chloe said, "Her dad's been trying to get her to date him since we were in grade school, his dad is Aubrey's dads partner at his firm"

"She's still on a date with him" Beca said, "It's whatever though. I don't care"

"Bree hasn't said anything to me about it so I don't know, but why don't you try to make her jealous?"

"How would I make her jealous?" Beca asked

"Well, why don't you hook up with someone else? Bree's very possessive so if she did have any feelings for you she'd get really mad if you hooked up with someone else"

"Like who?" Beca rolled her eyes

"I'd say me but Bree is my best friend. Stacie? I'm sure she would be on board straight away"

"I mean, I guess" Beca said after a minute of silence

"Kay, text her and tell her everything"

"Aubrey would kill me if she found out even you knew" Beca protested

"All is fair in love and war"

* * *

Aubrey was pissed. Her date, while going extremely well, was a disaster because at the end of the night when Tom kissed her it felt like she was kissing her distant brother or cousin and she couldn't help but think of Beca. Tom agreed with her, it was just too weird after knowing each other for so long and while not being particularly close, it was still too weird so they parted on good terms. She was pissed because they were in the middle of Bella practice and Stacie had her hands all over Beca and Beca wasn't doing anything to stop her, even going as far as winking at Stacie from across the room when Aubrey separated them. Aubrey wasn't jealous, though. Why would she be? She's completely, one hundred percent straight and the thing with Beca was just a lapse in judgement.

"Alright aca-bitches, practice is over. I'll see you all tomorrow" Aubrey dismissed the Bella's and watched as Stacie walked over to Beca and grabbed her hand, "Beca, can you stay back?"

"Oh" Beca looked at Stacie who shrugged, "Yeah, I guess"

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey asked, trying to keep a hold on her anger

"What was what?"

"Stacie was all over you"

"She was helping me with the choreography" Beca smirked, "What? Are you jealous?"

"No" Aubrey snapped, "I can see your toner through your jeans. It's distracting"

"My what?"

"Toner. Musical boner"

"You know better than anyone else that I don't have a dick" Beca winked, "Also, you're not the boss of me. I can do whatever and _whoever_ I want to"

"No-"

"The only rule you had about fucking was not to fuck a Treblemaker and I'm not" Beca interrupted, "So if I want to fuck Stacie and she wants to fuck me, it will happen. Unless you want to revisit the riff off."

"You're infuriating" Aubrey hissed

"Deal with it" Beca said while walking backwards with a smirk on her face before turning around and leaving

* * *

"What's got you so mad, grumpy gills?" Chloe asked when Aubrey slammed the door shut

"Beca fucking Mitchell"

"What'd she do now?" Chloe laughed

"Did you see her and Stacie all over each other?"

"Yeah, it was kind of hot" Chloe sighed

"What?" Aubrey's voice had gone slightly shrill

"What? Beca's hot and Stacie's hot. I'm not saying I would have a threesome with them if they asked but I totes would" Chloe said with a wink and slipped her phone out of her pocket, "Wouldn't you? I know you're straight but even you have to admit"

"You're unbelievable." Aubrey stormed to her room


	3. Chapter 3

"What am I looking at?" Aubrey asked when she walked into the lounge room after her date to see sleeping bags and blankets everywhere

"Chloe thinks that we aren't as close as we should be" Cynthia-Rose shrugged, "She made a mandatory sleepover Saturday"

"I see"

"Is that okay?" Jessica asked, sitting up and smiling at Aubrey

"I don't think I have much choice in the matter"

"She's kidding guys, she's totes excited to have all the Bella's under one roof" Chloe said, nudging Aubrey's ribs, "Hey, Bree?"

"Totes" Aubrey answered monotonously

"Fat Amy in the house" Fat Amy shouted, slamming the door open and strolling in, "Bringing Short Stack with her"

"Dude, let me go. I have a paper to write" Beca huffed, trying to pull her arm out of Fat Amy's hand

"No use struggling, Short Stack, I wrestled a crocodile and dingo simultaneously and won" Fat Amy continued dragging Beca along

"Why am I here?" Beca groaned when Fat Amy pushed her onto the couch next to Stacie

"We're bonding" Stacie winked, putting her hand on the inside of Beca's thigh, making her blush

"I'm going to be room" Aubrey said between clenched teeth, eyes flashing in Beca's direction

"No, you're not" Chloe grabbed Aubrey's arm and pulled her so she was sitting, "We're bonding"

"Jesus Christ" Aubrey whispered, "Okay"

"I'm going to need alcohol for this" Beca said

"Thanks for offering, Short Stack, I'll have goldslick vodka" Fat Amy said, shoving a couple bills into Beca's hands and before Beca knew it everyone was throwing money at her and shouting their order

"Can someone write a list? I'm not going to remember any of this" Beca said, knowing that arguing would be futile

"Why don't you go with her, Bree?" Chloe asked sweetly, "She won't be able to carry everything by herself"

* * *

"I love how much you talk to me" Beca said, looking at Aubrey who had remained silent the entire walk to liquor store

"I don't have anything to say to you" Aubrey replied, getting a shopping cart and pushing it into the store

"Is it always going to be this way?" Beca asked, "We fucked, big whoop. I was actually enjoying talking to you before we did"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Aubrey hissed, looking around them to make sure no one was listening

"Can't we just ignore it? We fucked, I got more attached than I should of and you're freaking the fuck out about. I think it's because you feel something for me too" Beca continued, ignoring Aubrey and grabbing bottles off of shelves and placing them into the cart Aubrey was pushing "Because you've been going on dates when before that night you pretty much ignored everyone who wasn't a Bella"

"Or maybe you left me unsatisfied so I'm looking for a man to scratch that itch" Aubrey challenged

"Doubt it" Beca smirked

"You're one to talk anyway, getting around with Stacie" Aubrey huffed

"Nothing's happened" Beca shrugged, "Yet"

"Whatever" Aubrey scoffed, "Do we have everything?"

"I think so" Beca looked over the list and back into the cart to double check, "Everything except for… Pin tag? Pineo tag? That isn't even a real word"

"Pinotage" Aubrey said, reading the list over Beca's shoulder, "It's a wine"

"What?"

"Pee noh TAHJ" Aubrey repeated slowly

"There's no way that's a real word" Beca said

"It's from South Africa. It's a mix between a Pinot noir and a Cinsaut"

"You just made that up" Beca teased

"No, South Africa is a real place. Google it" Aubrey replied with a small grin

"Chris Rock, everybody"

"Oh, they have Kanonkop" Aubrey said, reaching out to grab the bottle

"Only you would choose a forty dollar wine over a six dollar one" Beca scoffed

"You pay for value" Aubrey replied and started pushing the cart to the check out

* * *

Jessica, Ashley, Lily and Denise were all passed out leaving Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey and Fat Amy the only ones awake and with Chloe, Stacie and Fat Amy leaving them to go clubbing it left Beca and Aubrey to talk amongst themselves

"This is the most uncomfortable position I've ever been in" Beca grumbled, Lily's head was on her shoulder, Jessica's feet across her lap and Ashley was gripping her waist, "Why couldn't they touch you?"

"Because I can make them run extra laps" Aubrey shrugged, taking a sip of her wine

"True. You look really nice tonight, by the way"

"Thanks" Aubrey smiled

"What the fuck?" Beca whispered, turning to look at Lily

"What?"

"I think she just said that she likes it when boys dress up in drag for her" Beca bit her lip to try to keep from laughing

"Oh my god" Aubrey giggled, "Why don't we move this party to my room before she admits to actually killing someone before"

"Or admitting that she wants to kill one of us" Beca said, struggling to stand up without waking anyone up

"What do you study?" Beca asked out of nowhere, sitting on Aubrey's bed and pulling her knees up to her chest

"Political science here" Aubrey replied, copying Beca's actions "Then hopefully corporate law at Harvard or Yale"

"Harvard or Yale? Wow" Beca whistled

"What about you?" Aubrey asked

"I want to move to LA and make music" Beca shrugged, "No fancy Ivy League schools for me, just a shitty box apartment and a shitty internship at a record label"

"Your father is okay with that?"

"Nah, he thinks it's a shitty hobby and I'll never make it big" Beca shrugged again, "But it's my dream, you know? Even if I don't make it big at least I won't have the what-if's I would have if I studied something I hate and got a job I hated more"

"You're a lot more open than you were at the beginning of the year" Aubrey observed

"Only to you. Even though you drive me nuts and I want to strangle you sometimes I get the feeling that I can trust you with personal shit" Beca said, looking into Aubrey's eyes "Am I wrong?"

"I'd like to think not" Aubrey replied, "I kind of get the same feeling with you"

"Really?"

"Kind of" Aubrey shuffled closer to Beca, "I'm… I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you about the whole sex thing"

"Nah, it's cool" Beca waved her hand, "Well, not really. It actually sucks that you aren't gay but that isn't your fault"

"I don't know what I am" Aubrey said, "All I know is that none of my dates worked out because I wanted them to be you and it pissed me off beyond belief when Stacie touched you"

"Are you attracted to guys?" Aubrey nodded, "Girls?"

"Just you" Aubrey admitted, "That's why this is all so confusing"

"So, if I were to kiss you right now, would you freak out in the morning?" Beca asked

"Probably. But I think you should do it anyway"

Beca sat up so she was on all fore's and leant towards Aubrey slowly, stopping when their lips were nearly touching

"Just say no if you don't want to" Beca whispered and smiled when Aubrey closed the gap between them. There was no underlying sexual tension in this kiss it was soft, sweet and slow and Aubrey knew in that moment that no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, how many guys she kissed, she would never be able to say that she didn't feel anything for the little alt girl again. This kiss slowed down until it stopped completely and Aubrey pressed her forehead against Beca's, keeping her eyes closed

"Was that okay?" Beca whispered, "Are you okay?"

Aubrey nodded and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist, eyes still closed as her face moved to Beca's neck to press soft kisses to skin while Beca kissed her temple and rubbed her back, eventually laying back so Aubrey was on top of her

"Why me?" Aubrey asked, "Why do you want me?"

"I don't know" Beca whispered, brushing hair away from Aubrey's face and looked into green eyes "I just do and for now, that's enough for me"

"Me too" Aubrey lent down to capture Beca's lips between her own again

* * *

"Here we go" Beca muttered from her spot on the floor, where Aubrey's just pushed her

"You need to leave" Aubrey said, pacing in front of Beca

"Aubrey" Beca groaned, "I'm very tired and very hung over, can you wait a couple hours before freaking out?"

"You need to leave" Aubrey repeated, standing in front of Beca with her hands on her hips

"You know what?" Beca said, leaning up onto her knees and shuffled closer to Aubrey until Aubrey's legs were touching her stomach "I know the perfect way to make you chill"

"Beca" Aubrey warned and gasped when Beca lifted her dress and yanked down her underwear, leaning in until Aubrey could feel her breath against her core

"All you need to do to make me stop is to say no" Beca whispered waiting five seconds before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Aubrey's bare skin, "Tell me to stop at any time and I will"

Not receiving any reply from Aubrey, Beca smirked and slowly hooked one of Aubrey's legs around her shoulders and pressed soft kisses to the inside of Aubrey's thighs followed by bites until the blonde tangled one hand in Beca's hair and pushed her forward

"Oh my god" Aubrey panted, letting herself fall back against the wall and slowly slide down

"You still freaking out?" Beca wiped her mouth with the back of her hand

"Shut up" Aubrey said

"I'm going to go get a coffee" Beca said, standing and looking in the mirror to fix her hair

"Can you-"

"Get you a skinny vanilla latte, no whip and a fruit salad?" Beca interrupted, "No worries."

"Thank-you" Aubrey said, making no move to move


	4. Chapter 4

" _Can I come over?_ " Beca frowned at the text on her screen from a certain blonde that had been ignoring her for the past two weeks

" _Yeah, sure_ " Beca tapped out her reply and had just put her phone down when it vibrated again

" _Good. I'm outside, open your door_ "

"Aub-" Beca was cut off by the blonde brushing passed her, slamming her door and shoving Beca against it roughly, "What is your problem?"

"Stop talking" Aubrey hissed, slamming her lips against Beca's in a kiss that was all clashing teeth

"Jesus" Beca panted when Aubrey released her lips, choosing to kiss her neck instead "Not that I'm complaining about what's happening, but what is happening?"

"I haven't been able to get you off of my mind" Aubrey took Beca's ear lobe between her teeth

"Oh" Beca breathed, digging her nails into Aubrey's back when a thigh slid between her legs

"It's been driving me mad" Aubrey bit Beca's neck, "Thinking about you on your knees in front of me"

"Aubrey" Beca forced herself to push Aubrey away and was surprised when the blonde took both of her hands in one hand and held them above her head

"Do you want me to stop?" Aubrey whispered, mint breath fanning over Beca's face

"No" Beca moaned when the thigh between her legs pressed against her center

"Tell me to stop and I will" Aubrey lent in and took Beca's lips between her own in a gentler kiss, "Okay?" and smirked when Beca nodded frantically

"What do you want, Beca?" Aubrey pressed a kiss to the base of Beca's throat

"You" Beca whispered, trying to keep her voice steady

"Tell me what you want me to do" Aubrey demanded

"I want you to fuck me" Beca couldn't help her voice cracking mid-sentence or the loud moan that left her mouth when a tanned hand slipped below her jeans waist band and groaned when it slipped back out, "Don't mess around, Aubrey"

"Oh, Beca" Aubrey chuckled, sending a bolt straight to Beca's core "You're not in control here"

Aubrey pressed her body against Beca's as she pressed barely there butterfly kisses to Beca's neck and smirked when she felt the smaller girl scratch down her back. Aubrey slowly unbuttoned Beca's jeans and slid them down her legs, letting her knuckles drag across Beca's skin

"Who's in control, Beca?" Aubrey whispered, letting her finger tips breach the top of Beca's underwear

"You are" Beca moaned, hooking one leg around Aubrey's hips and sighed when she felt long digits slip through her folds

* * *

"Where are you going?" Beca asked, watching Aubrey get dressed

"Home" Aubrey replied, buttoning her pants and looked around for her bra

"So, we're not going to talk about whatever this is?" Beca frowned, moving to sit on the edge of her bed

"We're acquaintances who fuck sometimes. That's it" Aubrey huffed when she couldn't find her bra and pulled her shirt back on over her bare chest

"So we're fuck buddies?" Beca asked

"Yep"

"And if I don't want to be fuck buddies?"

"Then we'll go back to whatever we were before the riff off" Aubrey replied, putting her shoes on "But can you honestly tell me that you don't want to?"

"No" Beca admitted after a moment silence

"Don't forget that we're preforming at the Kappa Alpha Theta mixer tonight" Aubrey said before leaving the room

* * *

Beca hated frat parties, absolutely despised them. The music was shitty and far too loud, the boys were douches and the girls would only scream after a certain point in the night. She was standing in the corner of the Theta house with Chloe who was talking away animatedly, with her arms waving everywhere and occasionally hitting someone walking by by accident

"We were so good" Chloe said excitedly, "This was one of our best performances this year"

"Mm" Beca hummed taking a sip of her drink and eyes searching the room while Chloe kept talking and watched as Fat Amy approached them

"Amy" Chloe cheered, throwing her arms around the Australian

"Red" Amy cheered just as excitedly, "Short Stack"

"What up?" Beca grinned, "Lose your boyfriends?"

"Nah, they got too clingy like a couple of dags on a sheeps bum" Fat Amy said, "Speaking of clingy, I seen Cap hanging off of some Delta Phi guy outside. Think if she gets laid she'll ease up on the cardio?"

"Oh, Becs" Chloe said, laying her hand on Beca's forearm

"I'm just going to get a drink" Beca muttered, heading outside to find Aubrey

* * *

"Dan" Beca heard Aubrey's giggle and seen Aubrey leaning against a wall with a tall, broad shouldered guy leaning over her

"Hey, Bree" Beca greeted with false cheerfulness, eyes flashing in 'Dans' direction "Can I grab you for just a second?"

"Of course" Aubrey smiled

"What the fuck, Aubrey?" Beca hissed when they were out of hearing distance

"What?" Aubrey asked innocently

"You literally fucked me four hours ago and now you're hanging off of some frat douche"

"You're acting like a jealous girlfriend" Aubrey rolled her eyes, "You're not my girlfriend, you're a good fuck"

"Really?" Beca scoffed

"Yes"

"Fine, whatever. Since I'm just a good fuck, why don't I go show one of the Theta girls- Oh, no wait, why don't I show Stacie how much of a good fuck I am? Maybe even Chlo, do you think she'll like the way I fuck?" Beca smirked when she seen the anger fill Aubrey's eyes and went to walk away before she felt a hand gripping onto her wrist

"You wouldn't"

"I'm not your girlfriend, Bree, I can fuck whoever I want" Beca pulled her wrist away and stormed back inside

"We'll be in touch" Aubrey ground out between clenched teeth when Dan came back over to her before following Beca inside

* * *

"What are you doing, Becs?" Chloe whispered to Beca in the middle of Bella practice

"Choreography?" Beca said it like it was a question

"I mean last night. Showing up with hickie's, what are you doing?" Chloe glanced over at Aubrey who had had her fists clenched for the entire practice so far and was a lot more snappier than usual

"I'm not her girlfriend" Beca shrugged, "She made that very fucking clear"

"You know how she is, Becs" Chloe tried to reason

"I do, I know exactly how she is. She's a spoilt princess who gets whatever she wants and gets upset when she doesn't"

"A spoilt princess who you like"

"Not very much at the moment" Beca grumbled

"Just don't let it turn into a game of who can hurt who the most, Becs"

* * *

" _I'm outside"_ Beca read the text and rolled her eyes before replying

" _Doors open"_

"You know you could knock, right? Like, that's a thing?" Beca said sarcastically, looking at Aubrey and making no move to leave her bed

"Shut up" Aubrey said before climbing onto Beca's bed, gasping in surprise when the brunette flipped them so she was on top and started kissing down her neck

"Mm, wait" Aubrey moaned, "My phones ringing"

"So answer it" Beca's lips never left Aubrey's chest and her hand didn't stop exploring her body

"You've reached Aubrey Posen" Aubrey answered the phone politely, reaching down to smack Beca's hand away from her jeans and jolting up when she heard the other voice on the phone "Daddy?"

Beca frowned at Aubrey's actions, choosing to sit behind the blonde and press soft kisses to her neck while palming at her breast

"Yes daddy, I- No, of course I understa- Oh… Are you su- Okay daddy, I love yo-"Aubrey frowned at her phone before she threw it across the room and rubbed her face

"Hey" Beca whispered, moving her hands down to Aubrey's stomach and pulling the blonde closer to her chest "You okay?"

"My father isn't going to be home for the Thanksgiving holidays. Even though it's our tradition to spend it together" Aubrey leant back against Beca's chest, "It's whatever though"

"Bree" Beca started

"Can we not talk about this?" Aubrey asked, looking at Beca with tears swimming in her eyes

"Of course" Beca replied, laying down and bringing Aubrey with her "I feel like cuddling. Humor me?"

"Just this once, Mitchell" Aubrey said, knowing Beca was trying to make her feel less vulnerable

Beca felt tears drip onto her chest and the body she was holding shudder slightly, looking down she seen Aubrey's face was completely hidden and Beca tangled one hand in golden hair bringing Aubrey closer to her while the other hand traced patterns on Aubrey's lower back until she felt the tears stop and breath even out

* * *

"Hey" Beca whispered when she heard Aubrey groan, "Feel better?"

"You must think I'm some over dramatic princess" Aubrey said, keeping her eyes closed and making no effort to move

"Where did you grow up?" Beca asked, changing the subject

"South Carolina" Aubrey opened her eyes and noticed the look on Beca's face, "What?"

"It makes a lot of sense that you're from the south" Beca shrugged, "My own little old Southern Belle"

"Shut up" Aubrey ignored the feeling she got in her stomach when Beca called her hers

"Now, now, darlin' where's all that southern hospitality y'all are famous for?" Beca asked in a southern accent

"Oh my god" Aubrey laughed, "That was terrible"

"Yeah? Think you can do better?" Beca joked

"Oh honey, I could just eat you right up" Aubrey drawled, turning her head slightly to nip at Beca's neck playfully and waited a minute of silence before looking at Beca who was blushing with slightly dilated pupils, "Are you- Did that turn you on?"

"A little bit, yeah" Beca nodded and laughed when Aubrey slapped her arm, "That's hot, dude"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you called me dude" Aubrey said, leaning back into Beca's side and smiled when she felt Beca kiss the top of her head

"Are you ticklish?"

"What? No" Aubrey answered quickly and yelped when she felt fingers dig into her ribs

"You little liar" Beca grinned and straddled Aubrey's hips and started poking her ribs

"Beca" Aubrey gasped out between giggles, "Stop it, Beca"

Beca only stopped when tears came to Aubrey's eyes because she was laughing so much and she didn't make a move to get off of the blondes lap

"I hate you" Aubrey said after she managed to get her breath, resting her hands on Beca's thighs as she looked up at her

"I hate you too" Beca replied, lacing her fingers through Aubrey's

 **AN: The last half of this was pretty much just filler stuff cause I don't like chapters to be less than 1.5k**


	5. Chapter 5

"This set list sucks, dude" Beca said, looking down at the sheet of paper Aubrey had handed out to all of the Bella's

"Aca-scuse me, bitch?" Aubrey asked, folding her arms across her chest

"I mean, there isn't any songs from this century on there"

"We only do songs made famous by women" Aubrey pointed out

"Ever heard of Nicki Minaj? Christina Aguilera – the real and less attractive one, not Chlo-"Beca winked at Chloe, "Beyoncé? I know you're buried like, twenty feet under a rock but if you say you don't know who Queen Bey is I might have to slap you"

"That's enough, Beca. It isn't up for discussion." Aubrey said, clenching her jaw "Now, this is how-"

"No, wait" Beca interrupted, "I think we need to talk about this. I get you're the captain or whatever but we are a team"

"We don't stray from tradition" Aubrey replied, taking a calming breath before continuing "This is how we become champions"

"Bre-"

"Enough, Beca" Aubrey shouted, glaring at Beca

"This is ridiculous" Beca stood and pointed at the set list, "This is why we're going to lose, did you not see the judges falling asleep last time? This is why we've only barely made it to the ICCA's"

"Guys" Chloe tried to intervene only to be ignored

"No, we only barely made it because you decided that you're better than everyone in the group and tried to steal the spot light for yourself" Aubrey responded coldly

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Beca laughed, "It's unbelievable how you can still see with your head so far up your ass"

"Becs-" Chloe tried again

"We're sticking to this set list and if you don't like it, you can leave"

"Fine" Beca through her set list into the air and slammed the door on her way out

"Holy shit" Stacie said before closing her mouth at the glare she received from Aubrey

"Alright Bella's, we'll see you all tomorrow" Chloe said cheerfully

"We're not done yet" Aubrey turned her glare on Chloe who didn't even flinch

"Yes, we are. We'll see you all bright and early" Chloe dragged Aubrey out

* * *

"She's unbelievable" Aubrey fumed, pacing in front of Chloe

"Bree-"

"She's barely been in an acapella group for six months and she thinks she knows it better than I do"

"Br-"

"I have been in this group for the last four years, I know what I'm talking about"

"Aub-"

"Trying to blame our loss on me! She's the one that screwed everyone up"

"Aubre-"Chloe tried speaking a little louder to no avail

"She thinks she can waltz in with her stupid ear monstrosity, tight jeans and great ass and thinks she can act like that just because we fucked" Aubrey's eyes widened as she realized what she said

"What?" Chloe acted oblivious

"What? I don't know. I'm going to my room" Aubrey went to walk to her room when she was yanked back and fell next to Chloe

"We're talking about this" Chloe said, keeping a tight lock on Aubrey's arm "I didn't know you liked Beca"

"I don't" Aubrey scoffed, determinedly looking away from Chloe

"You just said you had sex with her"

"We fucked. That's it. There's no emotions in that"

"Then why are you going on about it three days later?" Chloe smirked

"She infuriates me" Aubrey frowned, "She has a bad attitude, wears too much eyeliner, and she's snarky and annoying"

"You like her"

"I don't. I barely tolerate her."

"You do"

"Chloe" Aubrey warned

"Aubrey" Chloe said back in the same tone, "There's nothing wrong with liking her"

"Apart from the fact she's a girl?" Aubrey scoffed, "You've met my father"

"Your dads a douche" Chloe shrugged, "Don't let take your happiness"

"Like that hobbit is my happiness" Aubrey rolled her eyes, "All she is to me is a good fuck"

"So I guess you wouldn't care if I told you Stacie seen her bringing some guy back to her dorm" Chloe showed Aubrey her phone and wasn't surprised in the slightest when Aubrey's jaw clenched and a hand went to her stomach

"I don't care" Aubrey said after a minute, "She can fuck every guy on campus as far as I'm concerned"

* * *

Aubrey wasn't surprised when Beca showed up late to Bella's practice the next day with messy hair and bruises all over her neck

"Can I speak to you for a second, Beca?" Aubrey said with fake politeness

"Sure" Beca rolled her eyes and followed her to the corner of the auditorium

"This behaviour isn't acceptable" Aubrey hissed when they were out of earshot

"What?" Beca raised an eyebrow

"I couldn't care less about what, or more accurately _who_ , you do in your spare time but you cannot let it affect the Bella's"

"Dude, I'm ten minutes late" Beca scoffed, folding her arms tightly across her chest

"You can't afford to miss any practice time. You need all the help you can get"

"Get off my dick" Beca exclaimed throwing her hands up

"Please" Aubrey rolled her eyes, "From what I've been hearing lately, I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole"

"I didn't even fuck hi- You know what? Fuck you, I don't need to explain myself" Beca hissed, storming away from Aubrey and back to the Bella's

"Alright" Chloe got the groups attention when Aubrey walked back over, "Aubrey and I talked it over, we decided that we'll try some new songs"

"But" Aubrey interrupted the girls cheering, "If whatever you decide on today is no good, we're going back to the old set list. No arguments" Aubrey looked directly at Beca

"Right. Anyone have any suggestions?" Chloe asked, looking around at the group

"I do" Beca smirked at Aubrey

"Alright, go ahead" Chloe said cautiously

"Not the whole song" Aubrey said with a slight sneer, "We don't have time"

 _How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

Beca looked directly at Aubrey when she sang the intro before continuing and looking between all of the Bella's

 _You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on_

 _When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Beca took a deep breath before stepping up to Aubrey, putting her hand on the blonde's chest and singing the next verse quietly

 _What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

Beca decided to skip the chorus as she sang, hand still on Aubrey's chest as she sang directly at her

 _Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_

Beca pushed Aubrey away with a smirk before turning on the spot and taking her seat while all the Bella's looked between them with shocked expressions, "Was that short enough for you, cap?"

* * *

"Did you like my song, Bree?" Beca smirked and was surprised when Aubrey smiled

"I did, actually" Aubrey nodded

"What?"

"I thought it was entertaining how you think that I actually care enough to be hurt by a song and the fact that you think you're in control" Aubrey laughed coldly, cupping Beca's cheek "All you are, all you'll ever be to me is a good fuck, Beca, and I am in control"

Aubrey pressed her lips against Beca in a sweet kiss before yanking Beca's head to the side and pressed harsh kisses to her throat, leaving bite marks as she kissed down her neck as her other hand traveled down Beca's stomach and yanked the smaller girls jeans open

"Who's in control, Becs?" Aubrey whispered into Beca's ear, her fingers teasing Beca's entrance

"Not you" Beca replied, trying to keep her voice steady but couldn't help the gasp that left her throat when Aubrey slammed into her roughly before the fingers were gone

"Who?" Aubrey asked more forcefully, sucking on the spot below Beca's ear and smirked at the moan that left her mouth, "Tell me who is in control"

"I am" Beca moaned and smirked when she felt Aubrey tense

* * *

"Am I the only one that was being smothered by that sexual tension?" Stacie asked when they were all outside of the auditorium

"What's the bet that they'll be going at it like dingoes in heat by the end of the year?" Fat Amy asked

"I don't know, that was a dick move from Beca" Stacie replied

"That's just how they are" Fat Amy shrugged, "They wouldn't be them without the arguments"

"I'd be pissed"

"It's like it's a game" Chloe said, "Whoever hurts the other the most wins. I'm worried about them"

"Yeah, they need to sort themselves out before someone goes too far"

"I could brain wash them" Lily whispered

"I hear nothing" Chloe shook her head

"Operation Bitchsen is a go" Fat Amy said

"Bitchsen?"

"Yeah, like Mitchell and Posen but they're both twig bitches so"

"What exactly is this operation?" Chloe asked

"Party this weekend, Bella's only, we get drunk and play truth or dare"

"I don't know how that will wo-" Chloe started

"Don't question it, Ginge"

* * *

The Bella's were all squished into Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment lounge room nursing cups of various different alcohol's as they laughed at one of Fat Amy's farfetched stories. Stacie was sat so close to Beca on one side that Beca was practically in Aubrey's lap and Cynthia-Rose on the other side of Aubrey made it impossible for either of them to try to get a little extra room, not that they were trying terribly hard

"-So I swam back to sore, leg bleeding everywhere, stitched myself up and went to the pub for a drink" Fat Amy finished the story

"Really, you stitched your leg up yourself after getting bitten by a shark?" Aubrey asked with a raised eyebrow, "You wouldn't even help Jessica put a band aid on her finger when she cut it in practice"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, cap" Fat Amy shrugged

"Anyone want a drink?" Beca asked, standing up and sighed with relief when she was answered with a chorus of 'no's' before turning to Aubrey with a silent question in her eyes

"I'm good" Aubrey replied

Beca returned a minute later with her cup half full of Fat Amy's special 'jungle juice' which Fat Amy refused to share the ingredients to, just as she was half way down Stacie knocked her slightly and made her fall into Aubrey's lap

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked, holding her arms up

"Stacie pushed me" Beca pointed an accusatory finger at Stacie who just smirked and moved even closer to Aubrey's side so Beca had to either sit on the floor or stay in Aubrey's lap

Beca decided to stay in Aubrey's lap over sitting on the floor, leaning back against the blonde's chest when she thought no one was looking and smiled at Chloe when she started on an animated rant about glow sticking and why they should put it in one of the performances

"Hey" Aubrey whispered into Beca's ear, plucking the cup out of her hand and taking a big mouthful before handing it back

"What's up?" Beca replied just as quietly, turning her head to smile at Aubrey

"Nothing" Aubrey said with an easy smile, letting one of her hands rest on Beca's hip not noticing that it brushed against Stacie in the process

"Becs, if you wanted to feel me up all you had to do is ask" Stacie smirked

"You wish, Conrad" Beca shot back

"Hell yeah, I do" Stacie let her eyes travel up and down Beca before winking at her and laughed at the heat spreading over Beca's cheeks

"You're a dick" Beca murmured, trying to subtly put her hand over Aubrey's who had tightened her grip on Beca's hip at Stacie's words

"Alright, Aca-bitches" Amy got the attention of the entire room, "Truth or dare"

"Oh, me first" Chloe sat up excitedly, "Truth"

"Have you ever had sex in a public place?" Stacie asked

"Oh totes, that's how I met Beca" Chloe said, smiling at the now blushing brunette

"What?" Aubrey asked

"I was with Tom – Not business Tom, basketball Tom-" Chloe clarified when Aubrey gave her a questioning look, "In the Baker Hall dorm showers about to bone and then I heard Beca singing"

"Then she barged into my stall completely naked while I was naked, demanded I sing her lady jam to her, told me she was confident about her body-" Beca cut in

"You told me I should be"

"- Then Tom came in and told me I had a lovely voice" Beca continued on like Chloe didn't say anything even though she could practically feel Aubrey glaring at her, "Weirdest night of my life to date"

"Does she look as good out of clothes as she does in?" Stacie asked Chloe who nodded with a wink

"Better"

"Alright" Beca coughed, "Let's get back to the game"

"Alright, Becs, truth or dare?" Chloe asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear" Chloe said with a smirk

"Chlo" Beca groaned

"You have to" Fat Amy said, "Don't bitch out on us BMitch"

"I told you not to call me that" Beca whined, standing and pulling her shirt off

"Jesus Christ, were you mauled?" Fat Amy exclaimed when she seen the bruises on Beca's chest and scratched down her back, "It looks like a drop bear got ya"

"Shut up" Beca grumbled, pulling her pants off before grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch and covering herself and Aubrey in the process

"Tiny Bit likes it rough" Stacie nodded in approval, "I like it"

"Stacie, truth or dare?" Beca asked

"Truth"

"Okay, I don't actually know what to ask" Beca admitted after a moment of thinking, "Feel free to cut in anybody"

"Do you spit or swallow?" Fat Amy asked immediately

"Spit"

"Oh thank god, you've kissed my cheek before and I would've punched you in the jugular if you answered differently"

"Aubrey's turn" Jessica said when everyone else had a turn

"Truth" Aubrey wasn't stupid enough to trust any of the Bella's with a dare

"Best sexual experience?" Stacie asked and didn't miss the smirk Beca got

"I think you need to go sex addicts anonymous" Aubrey said seriously, "I don't know. My current… Partner is satisfactory"

"Satisfactory?" Beca snorted before back tracking quickly, "You must have some pretty shitty sex even for a straight girl"

"What's the best though?" Stacie asked again

"I mean, the first time they went down on me was pretty spectacular" Aubrey shrugged, wrapping her arms around Beca's bare waist under the protection of the throw blanket, "Moving on, Chlo, truth or dare?"

"Umm" Chloe hummed, "Truth again. I pissed you off yesterday and I'm not drunk enough to risk a dare"

"Cheat."

* * *

The game progressed until Chloe had done a body shot off of Stacie made out with her, Fat Amy over shared about her sex life, Jessica and Ashley had went home after a particularly steamy dare much to the amusement of the other Bella's, no one had actually heard any of Lily's answers, Aubrey was in her underwear under the blanket with Beca and it was Beca's turn again

"Dare"

"I dare you to give me a lap dance" Stacie smirked

"Uh" Beca stuttered, "There's no music though"

"We're an acapella group, Becs, we can make it work"

That's what found Aubrey watching Beca's hips sway seductively with a stony look on her face. She almost lost her mind when Beca straddled Stacie's thighs and ground down much like she had done many times to Aubrey and she couldn't help the sneer that crossed her face when she watched Stacie's hands grip at Beca's back, causing new marks on the pale flesh and Aubrey felt a flair of possessiveness pulse through her

 **AN: Should Aubrey and Beca get together properly in the next chapter? Let me know what you want to see**


	6. Chapter 6

"I feel like you're pissed off with me" Beca said, walking into Aubrey's room and throwing her bag in the corner "But I don't know what I did"

"I'm studying, Beca" Aubrey looked up at her with an unamused expression

"I didn't know you wore glasses. That's adorable" Beca grinned when she seen the glasses perched on the end of Aubrey's nose

"I have an exam coming up and I would appreciate it if you would say whatever you need to say and then leave" Aubrey ignored Beca's words

"Tell me why you're pissed off at me so I can make it up to you" Beca sat behind Aubrey on her bed and put her chin on Aubrey's shoulder

"If you need to ask you're more oblivious than you look" Aubrey looked back down at the paper she was reading and started taking notes from it again

"Probably" Beca shrugged, "So, what did I do?"

"Well, right now your presence is pissing me off even more" Aubrey said, "So I'd appreciate it if you would leave"

"Nah" Beca laid back on Aubrey's bed, "I'm good"

Beca didn't know when exactly she fell asleep but the next thing she knew her legs were being kicked and a very unamused Aubrey was standing over her with her arms folded

"Chloe will be home in ten minutes" Aubrey said, "You need to leave"

"You still haven't told me why you're pissed at me" Beca's voice was husky from sleep

"Work it out." Aubrey handed Beca her bag and all but shoved her out of her room before slamming the door closed

* * *

" _I know you're pissed off at me but I'm coming over. I'm bringing snacks. Don't complain, I know you're exams are over and you aced them"_ Aubrey rolled her eyes at the text and got up to unlock the door

" _Doors unlocked."_

"Hello to you to" Aubrey said when Beca breezed past her, shoving several bags into her arms and walked straight in Aubrey's room. Aubrey followed after Beca and laughed at the lump that was covered by all of her blankets on her bed, "You alright?"

"I'm angry at you" Beca's voice was muffled

"You're angry at me but you brought snacks and buried yourself in my bed?"

"I missed you as well. I'm still angry, though" Beca's head popped up from beneath the blankets with a glare

"Why are you angry at me?" Aubrey asked, sitting on her desk chair

"Because you've been ignoring me" Beca replied, "Get in bed, you bitch"

"So you're angry at me because I'm angry at you?" Aubrey got into bed next to Beca and smiled when Beca automatically latched onto her

"Yes" Beca laid her head on Aubrey's chest, "Why are you angry at me?"

"Its' stupid" Aubrey admitted

"It's stupid that you've been ignoring me for an entire week without telling me why but here we are"

"I just… I didn't like it when you gave Stacie a lap dance" Aubrey said quietly, "It really pissed me off, actually. I know it was a dare but I don't know. I didn't like it."

"Were you jealous?" Beca looked at Aubrey with a massive grin on her face

"No" Aubrey replied stubbornly

"If I were your girlfriend I would have a legitimate reason to refuse to dares like that" Beca said casually, pressing a kiss to Aubrey's collarbone

"Becs…"

"I know, I know" Beca sighed, "I just… I don't know, it kinda feels like we're already in a relationship? I mean, we fuck each other exclusively, we do stuff like this every other day, we both get jealous, I have feelings for you as much as I hate to admit it and I'm pretty sure you have feelings for me"

"I do" Aubrey admitted quietly

"Then why can't we be together?"

"I'm going to college next year either in New Haven or Cambridge" Aubrey said

"We can text, call and skype" Beca countered

"If we break up it would be bad for the Bella's"

"Like you said, you're graduating this year and moving away"

"My daddy-"

"Doesn't have to know if you're not ready. No one does" Beca thought she had Aubrey as she sat there with a satisfied smile on her face

"Then what would the point be?" Aubrey asked, "We'd just being doing what we're doing now"

"It'd be official. Officially exclusive" Beca smiled

"What if I don't want to be officially exclusive?" Aubrey said, "I mean, this could all still be a phase for me"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me right now?" Beca's voice raised, Aubrey's words punched the air right from her lungs "After all of this, you're going to tell me that I might be a fucking _phase?"_

"I'm not one hundred percent sure of what I'm feeling, Beca" Aubrey lied, knowing full well that her feelings were real and terrified her

"You just told me you liked me too"

"I think I do. I don't know." Aubrey shrugged and avoided looking at Beca, "I don't want to limit myself on something I'm not sure about"

"So, you knew of my intentions of all of this and you just dragged me along?" Beca's voice broke, "You're unbelievable"

"I never made it a secret of what this was to me" Aubrey could hear the pain in Beca's voice and it nearly broke her resolve, "I always made it clear"

"It wasn't very fucking clear when I comforted you, you comforted me and when you got jealous whenever I even looked at someone else"

"Blurred lines are a bitch" Aubrey shrugged

"So are you, apparently" Beca stood up and started pacing, smoothing her hair over and over "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I don't want to limit myself when I don't know if this is real"

Aubrey wasn't surprised when Beca picked the closest thing to her up and threw it across the room, she was only relieved when it was one of her many stress balls

"You know this is real" Beca sounded desperate, "You know it is"

"No, I don't" Aubrey's resolve was breaking by the second

"Bree-"

"Beca" Aubrey interrupted, "I told you from the beginning that all we were doing was fucking. It isn't my fault you got attached."

"Fuck you, Aubrey" Beca whispered, "And fuck this too. I'm done."

Beca stormed out of Aubrey's room slamming the door in the process and nearly ran straight into Chloe

"Oh hey Becs-"Chloe stopped when Beca looked up with tears nearly but not quite falling from her eyes, "Whoa, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking awesome" Beca said, wiping at her face "I'll see you later, Chlo"

* * *

Aubrey was a mess. She knew the second that Beca slammed her door shut that she had messed up badly. She knew that she should go after Beca and tell her that she was sorry, she was just scared, she didn't mean any of it but she couldn't make her legs work and a week later she hadn't seen or heard from the brunette in an entire week. She would only get a "She's fine. Upset, angry and hurt but fine." From Chloe when she asked about Beca and she knew that Chloe was angry with her, Aubrey didn't blame her she was angry at herself, so she was grateful to even get that. From the ay the Bella's looked at her in practice she knew that they must know something about her and Beca and she couldn't find it in herself to care, she was even a little relieved

"Get dressed" Chloe walked into Aubrey's room and started going through her wardrobe

"Why?"

"We're going to karaoke tonight" Chloe threw clothes at Aubrey, "We leave in thirty"

* * *

Forty five minutes later Chloe was all but dragging Aubrey into the karaoke bar and ordering them both a round of drinks before sitting at one of the larger tables

"Can't we just sit in a booth?" Aubrey asked

"Nope. The Bella's should be here any mi- There they are" Chloe pointed behind Aubrey making Aubrey look at the large group of girls walking in, Fat Amy pulling a struggling Beca along

"Chloe, I swear to god" Aubrey hissed

"Shut up" Chloe replied, "It's ridiculous. You and I both know that you miss her and you're going to fix whatever happened between the two of you tonight or so help me god"

"I don't want to be here" Beca said when Fat Amy forced her into a seat beside Aubrey

"Tough titties, short stack" Fat Amy replied, "My shout first round, aca-bitches"

"Your turn, short stack" Fat Amy practically pushed Beca onto the stage when Stacie had finished with a stand ovation, "Knock us dead"

Beca sought familiar green eyes in the crowd and found them locked on her and smirked when the music started and the blonde obviously recognized the music

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

Beca looked directly at Aubrey when she sang the intro, feeling a rush of pleasure when the blonde couldn't meet her eyes

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

Beca walked around the stage as she sang, shrugging her jacket off to show the tattoo on her shoulder and dropping to her knees

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

Beca focused on Stacie who was standing front and centre cheering her on with the crowd, grabbing her shoulder and pulling the leggy girl closer to her before pushing her away playfully

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

Beca looked back at Aubrey who was looking between Stacie and Beca with unmasked anger in her eyes as Stacie pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek, smearing lipstick on it and laughing when Beca held a hand to her heart and pretended to swoon

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Making me love you)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah)

Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)

Beca jumped off the stage and started walking towards Aubrey who seemed to frozen in her place

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Fighting her way through the crowd while trying to sing was a lot more difficult than Beca anticipated and gained a whole new respect for the artists that made it look so easy

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

I don't know, whatever.

Beca sang the last verse directly to Aubrey and finished with a smirk as the crowd around them erupted in applause and wolf whistles before she walked back to the stage and gave the microphone to the stage hand and looked at Aubrey over her shoulder before slipping out of the bar

 **AN: So, this has gotten more attention than I was expecting. So grateful to those of you have followed and/or favourited this story omg you guys are great. I'm thinking about making a tumblr for my fics so if anyones interested in it let me know and I'll make it. Thank you to /u/3496812/thatmitchsentho for giving me the ideas for Aubrey not wanting to get with Beca, go read her fics they are amazing and life changing honestly.**


	7. Chapter 7

Aubrey woke with sore muscles and a content sigh, reaching across her bed with her eyes closed to pull the familiar body closer to her before her smile slipped into a frown when her hand came into contact with only cold sheets. Sitting up in her bed and looking around her room she seen Beca facing away from her and pulling her pants on

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked

"Home" Beca replied, pulling her shirt over her head

"Why? I thought…" Aubrey trailed off

"You thought that after all the shit you said and put me through that I'd forgive you just like that?" Beca laughed, "Oh honey, no"

"But-"

"Last night was fun, that's it. You don't want a relationship? That's fine, I don't want one anymore either. You think I'm a phase? Also fine because I know that when you're boring lawyer husband fucks you, you'll think of me" Beca smirked

"I was wrong, Becs, I'm so sorry" Aubrey said, "I was scared. I want you, I want us"

"Poor baby" Beca pouted, "What is it that you said to me? You're just a decent fuck"

Aubrey knew she deserved it and she couldn't blame Beca for being angry at her but that didn't stop her chest from hurting when Beca left her room or her eyes fill with tears when she thought back to Beca's words. It didn't stop her from sending Beca countless texts apologizing and begging for her to come around so they could talk. It didn't stop her from climbing into Chloe's beg at night, crying her heart out and letting her best friend try to comfort her. It didn't stop her feelings for Beca.

* * *

"Becs" Aubrey breathed when she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I really _fucking_ hate you" Beca spat, storming past Aubrey

"Oh" Aubrey shut the door and waited a minute to face Beca

"All I wanted was to hurt you like you hurt me. That's all I wanted. I wanted to fuck you and give you hope and then take it away and never speak to you again. But you're stuck in my fucking mind and I can't rid of you" Beca's hands were gesturing wildly, "I want to hate you. I want to hate you so badly. But I can't because even when you drive me fucking crazy I still miss you when you're gone"

"I'm… A little confused right now"

"When I left here my chest hurt even more than it did when you called me a phase. When I got your texts I wanted nothing more than to come here and tell you its okay even when it isn't. I tried to fuck other people but I couldn't because they weren't you and I hate you for it because I don't hate you at all even though I want to" Beca's chest was heaving with desperate breaths, "You hurt me and I still want you and I hate myself for it"

"Becs" Aubrey whispered

"You don't get to speak" Beca said weakly, "Because if you do then I'll believe every word you say and I can't let you hurt me again"

"I won't" Aubrey took a step closer to Beca, "I regret nothing more than treating you the way I did"

"Then why did you?" Beca's eyes were filling with tears, "I fucking trusted you and you hurt me"

"I was scared. I still am. I'm terrified. I'm terrified because I've never had such strong feelings for anyone before. I'm terrified because if we don't work out it would kill me. I'm terrified because if my father finds out he will hate me. I'm terrified because if _any_ of my family found out they would hate me. I'm terrified because even with knowing that, I still need you." Aubrey kept walking closer until she was right in front of Beca and laced their fingers together, "I'm terrified because I don't even love you yet and I'm willing to give most everything up. What happens when I fall in love with you?"

"You can't say that" Beca whispered, "You can't make me want to be with you"

"Becs, you have to know how sorry I am" Aubrey's voice dropped to match Beca's, "I've never made a bigger mistake than treating you like I did. I will never regret anything more"

"Bree"

"I'm not saying we should get together right now, even though I want nothing more. I want to prove to you how sorry I am, I want to prove to you that I want us" Aubrey cupped Beca's cheek, "Go on a date with me, Becs"

"Okay" Beca said it so quietly Aubrey had to strain to hear her

"Okay?"

"Don't make me regret it, Bree"

"I won't" Aubrey smiled and kissed Beca's cheek

* * *

"Whoa, hey there smiley" Chloe greeted Aubrey when she seen the large smile stretched across her face, "You okay?"

"Beca agreed to go on a date with me" Aubrey was practically vibrating with excitement

"What? Okay, start from the beginning" Chloe sat down next to Aubrey

"She came storming in cursing and saying she hates me and then asked me why and I told her and she told me I couldn't say that because I wasn't allowed to make her want me again so I apologized and asked her to go on a date with me and she said okay" Aubrey said it all in one breath, hitting Chloe's arm in her excitement

"Is this what you want? Because if it isn't, Bree, you need to tell her. You're my best friend and I love you more than anything but if you hurt Beca again I will shove your head up your ass"

"I want this more than anything, Chlo"

"What about your dad?" Chloe watched the smile falter on Aubrey's face and a small frown form

"I'll figure that part out later" Aubrey shook her head, "I mean, Becs knows the whole situation with him so if we work out. It's not like he would disown me or anything, right? Probably just… I don't know, I'll figure it out"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Bree" Chloe said before smiling, "Tell me what you have planned for the date"

* * *

"What do you mean you're going on a date with Aubrey?" Stacie asked, "Dude, she ruined you"

"I know" Beca groaned, "But, I don't know. If it doesn't work out at least I'll have closure, right?"

"If it doesn't work out I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from beating a bitch down. Even if she does power spew all over me"

"Gross. I just… I'm not saying I love her because I don't but I feel like I could. I could love her in time and I haven't felt like that before. It has to mean something"

"Big bad Beca is going soft" Stacie teased, poking Beca's side "Just be careful, dude"

 **AN: Short chapter, I know. Does this seem rushed? Idk but take comfort in it because there's a big shit storm coming their way. Aubrey's dad is going to be introduced soon so that will be fun. I'm deciding if he should come around and just barely tolerate it after time or shut Aubrey out completely, it's going to be a surprise for everyone I guess. Follow me on tumblr: bitchperfectfanfic  
**


	8. Chapter 8

" _How am I dressing? Casual or fancy?"_ Beca sent the text to Aubrey while looking at every single piece of clothing she owned thrown all over her room

" _Casual x"_ Beca smiled at the response, thanking whatever gods that were listening for the fact that she didn't have to wear a dress or heels and set about getting ready

Beca didn't know how much time passed but she was sure as hell that it wasn't two hours when she heard someone knocking on the door and went over to unlock it

"I'm nearly ready" Beca tripped when she was trying to pull one of her shoes on and glared at Aubrey when she heard the blonde laugh

"Take as long as you need, we're not on a time limit" Aubrey looked around Beca's room and shook her head with a smile when she seen all the clothes thrown about before sitting on the edge of her bed, "You look stunning, Becs"

"Thanks" Beca smiled at Aubrey through the mirror, "Words can't describe how good you look right now"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Aubrey smiled back before standing and wrapping her arms around Beca's waist

"I'm ready" Beca turned in Aubrey's arms and pressed a kiss to her neck, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" Aubrey held Beca's hand and pulled her out of the room

"I don't like surprises"

"I think you'll like this one"

They were fifteen minutes into walking and Beca was still complaining about not liking surprises and how long it was taking and Aubrey was trying her hardest not to laugh at her

"Becs" Aubrey said with a smile, "If you would stop complaining for one minute you would realise that we've been stopped for five minutes"

"Oh" Beca said and looked around, "Where are we?"

"I couldn't think of where to take you. You don't like movies so no cinema, you don't like dressing up so no restaurant and I wasn't about to take you to burger king for our first date, we don't live near a beach and if we did I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that anyway-"

"True"

"So, if you'll just climb up that ladder there you'll see what we're doing" Aubrey finished with a proud smile

"If this is some sort of elaborate plan to kill me via pushing me off a building I will haunt your ass so bad" Beca warned her before climbing up the ladder

"Do you like it?" Aubrey asked when they reached the roof and Beca hadn't said anything

"This is… How did… Wow" Beca stuttered, looking at the fairy lights outlining white blankets on the floor and illuminating a small basket and an iPod dock

"I figure we can just talk and eat and listen to music while being in a comfortable and private area" Aubrey said nervously

"This is amazing" Beca breathed, "How did you do this?"

"Chloe helped" Aubrey admitted

"I love it" Beca turned back to Aubrey with a smile

"Oh, thank god" Aubrey sighed before pulling Beca over to the blankets

"Want to play twenty questions?" Beca asked after getting comfortable on the blankets

"Sorry?"

"To get to know each other better"

"Oh, sure" Aubrey shrugged, "You first"

"Um, what's your favourite animal?"

"Puggles"

"What are those?" Beca asked

"They're a cross between a pug and beagle, hang on" Aubrey pulled her phone out and went into her gallery

"You save random pictures of dogs in your phone?" Beca looked at Aubrey surprised

"Only puggles, look how cute they are" Aubrey gushed, "I love them"

Beca just looked at Aubrey and shook her head with a smile as the blonde scrolled through seemingly endless amounts of photos of dogs with her hand covering her mouth and waited until Aubrey finally managed to put her phone away

"Stoic Aubrey Posen turned to mush over puppies" Beca teased with a smile

"They're cute. What's your favourite?" Aubrey asked, nudging Beca's side

"Red pandas. They're like a fox and a raccoon and a bear and a dog and a cat so they're every adorable animals in one animal." Beca's voice got progressively higher and like she was talking to a baby the more she spoke before turning completely serious, "How badly do you think I'd have to sell out to be able to own one?"

"Oh my god, that's adorable" Aubrey couldn't keep the image of Beca gushing over Red Panda's at the zoo out of her head

"I'll have like a farm of red panda's one day." Beca sighed, "Okay, back to business. If you weren't studying law, what would you be doing?"

"Something to do with music I think" Aubrey nodded, "Singing, probably. Maybe trying to make it onto Broadway. Weirdest compliment you've ever received?"

"I'd watch you on Broadway. Um, oh, back in high school senior year I had this boyfriend and we had been dating for like a year and a half and he told me I would look so beautiful tied up" Beca said, cringing at the memory "I broke up with him after that"

"Oh my god, you dated a potential serial killer"

"Right? That was a close one" Beca pretended to wipe sweat off of her brow, "If you had to choose one super power, what would it be?"

"To be able to control the probability of something" Aubrey spoke after a minute's silence

"That's lame"

"No, listen. If I went to the casino I could change my probability of winning to one hundred percent. I would be certain to pass all my classes and to succeed in my field, I could change every probability of everything to work in my favour" Aubrey explained and smirked at Beca's look

"Okay, yeah that is pretty cool" Beca admitted, "I'm stealing that"

"You're welcome. What's the sickest you've ever been?"

"Long story short, I was throwing up all night and decided to have a shower to try to feel fresh and go to bed, ended up being too tired to leave said shower and thought it was a good idea just to sleep in it so I turned the water off, used a towel as a blanket and fell asleep in this tiny ass shower. Woke up three times to throw up which got all over me but I just went back to sleep and when I woke up again I took another shower for obvious reasons and went to bed and spent the entire next day throwing up"

"That's disgusting" Aubrey's face was screwed up, "What was wrong with you?"

"Coming from you who puked over a third row of people" Beca teased, "I don't know, the next day I was fine."

"That was one time" Aubrey groaned, "No one is ever going to let me live that down"

"You know it"

Aubrey just shoved Beca's shoulder before leaning against it, smiling when Beca wrapped her arm around her shoulders and they sat just listening to the music for a while

"This is actually one of the best dates I've been on" Beca murmured

"I'm glad" Aubrey pressed herself closer to Beca

Aubrey isn't sure when exactly she fell asleep all she knew that she woke up with arms around her and the sun in her eyes and she couldn't imagine being any happier than she was in the moment when Beca looked at her and mumbled a sleepy good morning and tightened her arms around Aubrey's waist. They spent half the morning wrapped in each other's arms, exchanging quiet words in between kisses before Beca's phone snapped them out of it

"Hello?" Beca snapped into the phone, "Okay. Yep. Oh my god, it's fine. I'm fine. Okay, I'll be there soon"

"Who was that?" Aubrey had her chin on Beca's chest as she looked up at her

"Stacie. She's demanding that I go to her dorm and tell her all about our date" Beca rolled her eyes, "She can wait a while longer"

"Good. I'm not ready for you to leave yet" Aubrey pressed a kiss to Beca's chest

"I'm not ready to leave yet" Beca admitted, stroking Aubrey's hair

They laid together for another hour before they both reluctantly decided it was time to leave

"What about all of this?" Beca asked, gesturing to all the stuff they were leaving behind

"I'll come collect it later. Would you be willing to go on another date with me?" Aubrey asked, holding her hands behind her back

"Of course" Beca smiled, "When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"You have another one planned so soon? Confident are we?"

"Hopeful" Aubrey shrugged, smiling at Beca

"What time and what do I wear?"

"Ten thirty and casual again. Comfortable shoes"

"How was it? What did you do? Was she nice? Do I need to beat her up?" Stacie asked in rapid fire the second Beca walked through her door

"It was amazing. She had a cute little picnic thing set up and we just talked and listened to music. She was perfect. Please don't beat her up" Beca replied with a small smile on her face, "I think we're going to be okay"

"What did you talk about?" Stacie brought her knees up to her chin and looked at Beca expectantly

"Everything. Just finding out the little things about each other, you know?"

"Like what?"

"Like I didn't know that she even liked animals let alone kept pictures of puggles on her phone. I didn't know she liked music and singing so much that if she wasn't studying law she would pursue a career in it"

"You think it's going to stick?"

"I hope so"

"How was it?" Chloe asked while they were packing everything up

"Fantastic. Extraordinary. Spectacular" Aubrey smiled, "It went perfectly"

"Is there going to be a second date?"

"Tomorrow"

"You move quick" Chloe smiled, "I'm happy for you, Bree"

"Did you know she was obsessed with red pandas? You should've see her gushing over them. You know that voice you get when you talk to puppies? She done that"

" _What you doing? – B"_

" _Thinking about some girl, you? – A"_

" _Some girl? Do I know her? Working on a mix – B"_

" _Maybe. She's about four foot nothing, extremely alternative with ear monstrosities. Oh? – A"_

" _She sounds hot ;) Yeah, I'm practicing mixing more than three songs together. – B""_

" _She's okay if you're into that kind of thing. What songs are you mixing? – A"_

" _Are you? Price tag, Don't You Forget About Me, Give me Everything, Just the way you are, Party in the U.S.A and Turn the beat around – B"_

" _I am, very much so. Can I listen to it when it's done? – A"_

" _Good, I think she would be into you as well. Of course – B"_

" _Do you think that girl would be willing to meet up at twelve o'clock – when did it get so late? – at night for a coffee? – A"_

" _I think she'll meet you at the 24/7 campus café in twenty – B"_

 **AN: Follow me on bitchperfectfanfic .tumblr to let me know what you guys want to see or to send me prompts**


	9. Chapter 9

"Luke is such a dick" Beca grumbled walking into Aubrey's apartment without looking up from her phone, "Sorry I'm late, babe, he made me stay back. Ready to go?"

"Hey honey" Chloe greeted brightly, greeting Beca with a swift kiss on the lips and hugging her tightly while whispering into her ear "Aubrey's dad made a surprise visit"

"Oh, hello sir" Beca said when Chloe released her and she noticed the tall blonde man for the first time

"Hello" He replied politely, "I'm Nathan Posen, Aubrey's father. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Beca-"

"She's my girlfriend" Chloe interrupted, wrapping her arm around Beca's waist with a smile

"I… See" Nathan nodded looking Beca up and down, "In that case, would you like to join us for dinner, Beca? I understand that you had a… Date with Chloe tonight but I haven't seen either Aubrey or Chloe in the longest time"

"Sure" Beca replied cautiously, "Can I borrow something to wear, Aubrey?"

"I think I could find something" Aubrey dragged Beca to her room

"What the hell is going on?" Beca hissed when the door closed

"I'm sorry" Aubrey apologized immediately, "I tried to ring you but your phone was turned off"

"That doesn't explain why I was greeted with a kiss from my girlfriend's best friend"

"He walked in when we were talking about our date and I panicked" Aubrey explained, "He'd already heard your name so I said you were Chloe's girlfriend"

"What, am I not good enough to be yours?" Beca asked

"That's not… You know that's not how it is, Becs"

"You told me you were ready to come out to him and this was the perfect opportunity" Beca crossed her arms across her chest

"I-" Aubrey was cut off by Chloe sticking her head in

"You better hurry, he keeps looking at his watch"

"We'll talk about this later" Aubrey said when Chloe closed the door, "Here, these should fit"

* * *

"So Beca, what made you choose this life style?" Nathan asked once they took a seat

"Excuse me?"

"You're a pretty young lady, I'm sure if you wanted to you could find a nice young man to settle down with"

"Daddy-" Aubrey began

"I'm only asking, Aubrey" Nathan didn't even spare a glance in Aubrey's direction and kept his gaze on Beca, "I feel compelled to ask Chloe as well"

"I don't believe it's a choice, sir" Beca answered, taking a sip of her drink

"Of course it is" Nathan replied, "You could choose to be with a man but instead you choose to sin"

"Daddy this isn't appropriate conversation for dinner" Aubrey said quietly and flinched when Nathan turned his gaze to her

"I think I know what is appropriate, Aubrey"

"With all due respect, sir" Beca started, "We all sin every day in one way or another and I don't see how one sin is worse than the other, especially when it comes to love"

"I do not-" Nathan started indignantly

"It's a sin to wear two different clothing materials at once" Beca interrupted, "I'm not sure what your suit is made from but I'm pretty sure it isn't silk like your tie is. I'm pretty sure it's a sin to cut your hair and yours is nice and short and your face is clean shaven"

"Becs" Aubrey shook her head and discreetly put her hand on Beca's thigh

"What?" Beca asked, "I didn't mean to offend, I'm just pointing out the obvious"

"Whatever the matter is, I'm just glad Aubrey chose the right path" Nathan said with a tight smile and narrowed his eyes when Beca started laughing

"Sorry" Beca apologized, turning the laugh into a cough "It went down the wrong hole"

"Why don't we order?" Aubrey asked with a smile, signalling for the waiter

* * *

"What are your plans for after university, Beca?" Nathan asked, bringing his fork up to his mouth

"I'm going to move to LA and become a music producer" Beca said proudly, "I work at the campus radio station and the station manager has started playing my music"

"Your parents are okay with this?"

"Nah, but it's my life not theirs so they don't really have a say" Beca's eyes flashed towards Aubrey who looked down at her plate

"How do you feel about this, Chloe?" Nathan turned his attention to Chloe whose eyes widened

"Beca's music is really spectacular and I'll support her through anything" Chloe replied

"Hm" Nathan replied, "Have you given any thought about what you're going to do, Chloe?"

"I'm not sure yet" Chloe shrugged, "I think I might want to teach music or art"

"I see" Nathan nodded, "How are your applications to Yale and Harvard going, Aubrey?"

"Good" Aubrey replied, "My professor's will have my letters of recommendation to by the end of the month and then I can send them off"

"Good girl"

"How's work?" Aubrey asked after a long silence

"Busy" Nathan replied and took a sip of his water, offering nothing else as they fell into another silence with only their knives and forks hitting their plates for noise

* * *

"Well, I should be heading home" Beca said when they had finished their meal, "Lots of stuff to do"

"Right" Aubrey nodded

"How are you getting home?" Nathan asked, "If you would like to wait, I've called a taxi and it should be here in twenty minutes"

"No, no that's fine. I can walk" Beca replied not wanting to spend any more time with the man, "It's a nice night and the exercise will do me good"

"Why don't you walk her home, Chloe?" Nathan suggested, "I'd feel horrible if I sent a young women to walk home by herself at night"

"Oh" Chloe said, looking at Aubrey "Sure, I'd love to"

"It was… Nice meeting, Mr Posen" Beca held her hand out

"I'm sure" Nathan replied with a tight smile, squeezing Beca's hand

"I'll see you later, Becs" Aubrey's smile slipped off of her face when Beca simply nodded and held her arm out for Chloe

* * *

"You're angry" Chloe said once they were out of hearing distance

"I am but I would also rather not talk about it to my girlfriends best friend" Beca replied

"I'm your best friend too, Becs"

"I know, I just don't want to put you in the middle of it. If it were anything else you would be the first person I told. How awkward was this entire night though?"

"It was terrible" Chloe laughed, "I'm sorry about kissing you, by the way"

"You're lucky you're that pretty, Beale, or I would not have stood for it" Beca joked, "Is her dad always like that?"

"You would have swooned, don't worry I won't tell Bree" Chloe winked, "Pretty much, yeah. He's a bit easier to be around when her mums there too but other than that, he's a dick"

"Bree doesn't talk about her mum that much" Beca commented

"I think she's so focused on her dads' approval that she forgets. Aubrey's mum is an absolute goddess, I love her"

"I think it's safe to say her dad hates me, do you think her mum would too?"

"Oh no, Grace would love you" Chloe said, "You make Aubrey too happy for her not to. Anything that makes Bree happy she loves, that's why she's encouraged Bree so much with her music"

* * *

" _Chlo is staying over – B"_

" _Oh, okay. Are you mad? xx – A"_

" _A little bit, yeah – B"_

" _I'm really sorry, Becs, I thought I was ready but I'm not xx – A"_

" _That's not what I'm mad about. Okay, it is a little but not mostly. – B"_

" _Then what are you angry about? Xx – A"_

" _He was ripping into my sexuality and you didn't even say anything – B"_

" _What was I meant to say, Becs? – A"_

" _I don't know. Hey dad, stop being such a tool it's 2012 and no one cares if you're gay anymore? – B"_

" _You seen how he was when I said that it might be inappropriate – A"_

" _You're a grown ass women, Bree, you can stick up for yourself - B"_

" _He's my dad – A"_

" _I stick up for myself to my dad – B"_

" _Please, you don't have a relationship with your dad – A"_

" _Wow. That was ugly, Aubrey. – B"_

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, Becs, I'm just getting frustrated. I'm sorry x – A"_

" _What do you think I am, Bree? My girlfriend is too ashamed to tell her father about me, instead choosing for her bestfriend to take claim of her just so she doesn't argue with her daddy – B"_

" _I am not ashamed of you, Becs. I'm trying, okay? – A"_

" _It feels like you are. I'm going to sleep, goodnight – B"_

"I said I'm going to sleep, Bree" Beca answered her phone when it rang

"I am not ashamed of you" Aubrey whispered, "I never will be"

"Then why is it so hard for you to admit that we're together?"

"You seen my da-"

"It's not even just to your dad. Only Stacie and Chloe know about us because you don't want to tell the Bella's" Beca spoke over Aubrey, "How am I meant to take that?"

"I don't know what you want from me, Beca" Aubrey sighed

"I want you to admit that we're together, even if it's just to the Bella's. I want to be able to kiss and hug you whenever I like without worrying that Fat Amy might see"

"It's not that simple"

"It literally is that simple, Bree, all you have to do is let me come near you one time in practice and they'd accept it"

"I'm not having this conversation right now"

"Alright. Goodnight" Beca clicked the end call button and turned her phone off

"Everything alright?" Chloe asked

"Everything's fine. Night, Chloe"

"Night Becs. Love you"

"Love you too"

 **AN: It's been like a month and a half between last chapter and this one just to be clear. Basically they just went on heaps of dates and kind of naturally transitioned from dating to being partners with neither actually asking the other. I'm going to Bali for a week next week so I won't be updating for a week but until then I'll try to get a chapter out every day, try being the keyword. Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this, you guys are amazing**


	10. Chapter 10

Beca woke with a start when she heard loud rapping on her door, grumbling and standing she opened the door and was surprised to see Aubrey standing there with her fist in the air

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked, "What time is it?"

"I'm here because my dumbass girlfriend hung up on me and its one am" Aubrey answered, pushing her way into Beca's room

"It's way too early to be having this conversation" Beca groaned, "Go home"

"No. Why do you think I'm ashamed of you?"

"Why wouldn't I? We've been dating for two months now and only two people know. I'm not allowed to do anything coupley with you in public, we only go on dates at night time, and you make up elaborate excuses just in case someone finds us in a compromising positions. So why would I think you're anything but ashamed of me, Aubrey?" Beca whisper yelled, trying to avoid waking Chloe up

"You knew when we first started this that I wasn't ready to come out as whatever I am so don't try to blame this on me" Aubrey shot back, folding her arms across her chest

"You told me that you wanted to prove that you want us. I didn't know that meant that you want us but only secretly. I'm trying to be okay with you not being ready but are you ever going to be? Or are you just going to string me along until you find someone you think is worth it?"

"Beca-"

"I don't know if I can do this, Bree" Beca admitted, "I thought I was okay with it and I tried to be. When we're together and it's just us I want nothing more and I'm happy but the second we go out in public together you put a wall between us and it hurts so fucking much. I feel like your dirty little secret"

"So what? That's it?" Aubrey asked, clenching her jaw

"Is it? I don't want it to be but, Bree…" Beca bit her lip and looked away from Aubrey, "It hurts to be with you"

"This is bullshit, Beca" Aubrey fumed, "This is fucking bullshit"

"Do you think I want this?" Beca asked desperately, "I don't. I want you, I want us."

"Then why isn't what we have enough?" Aubrey yelled

"Because I'm not enough for you" Beca collapsed onto her bed, "Just leave, Bree"

"Bec-"

"Go away" Beca yelled

* * *

"I know you're awake, Chlo" Beca's voice was muffled by her pillow

"That was intense" Chloe replied

"Just say what you're thinking, Chloe"

"I think you were being a bitch" Chloe admitted and held her hands up when Beca glared at her, "No offence. Look, you knew exactly what you were getting into when this all started so it's not like you didn't know she wasn't comfortable with people knowing. You met her dad today so can you honestly blame her for not admitting to being with you to him? I know I sure as hell wouldn't if my dad was like that. It's a miracle she managed to even get as far as she did without completely shutting down to be honest."

"It's not even about coming clean to her dad" Beca defended herself, "Even if she just told the Bella's so we could do whatever we wanted there would have been enough for me"

"You know as well as I do that it's not easy coming out to the people we love even if we know they'll accept it" Chloe shrugged, "Especially for Aubrey. She was raised to think that if she loved another women she would go to hell so it's probably hard enough to accept it herself let alone admit it to other people"

"But-"

"You're the one in the wrong here, Becs, there's nothing more I can say"

"How do I fix this?" Beca asked

"Music will always have a special place in Aubrey's heart"

* * *

" _Bella practice is cancelled today. Make sure you do your own cardio and voice exercises, I'll know if you haven't – A"_ Aubrey sent the group text with a sigh, locking her phone and looked at the set list in front of her with a frown. She didn't know how long she was sat in the auditorium looking at the playlist for when she jumped, hearing the door creak open

"Hey" Beca greeted awkwardly

"Hey" Aubrey replied stiffly, turning back to the sheet of paper

"Look I just-"

"Save it" Aubrey cut Beca off, never sparing her a glance "I don't want to hear it"

"Just listen and then I'll leave" Beca huffed, waiting to see if Aubrey would listen before starting

 _You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_  
 _With you, I'm alive_  
 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_  
 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke_  
 _Like I'm half of a whole_  
 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_  
 _Without you, I feel torn_  
 _Like a sail in a storm_  
 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_  
 _I'm just a sad song_

 _With you, I fall_  
 _It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_  
 _With you, I'm a beautiful mess_  
 _It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_  
 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke_  
 _Like I'm half of a whole_  
 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_  
 _Without you, I feel torn_  
 _Like a sail in a storm_  
 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _You're the perfect melody_  
 _The only harmony I wanna hear_  
 _You're my favourite part of me_  
 _With you standing next to me_  
 _I've got nothing to fear_

"Just tell me you feel it too, Bree" Beca pleaded

"You think I don't feel it?" Aubrey asked, waiting for Beca to look at her "I felt it too much, that's the problem"

"You never acted like it"

"Because I'm scared" Aubrey exclaimed, "I'm scared because I care for you so strongly that I don't know how to handle it. All my life I've been told that I should feel this way about a nice, polite and proper boy and yet, I feel them for a snarky little alt girl who drives me mad and that terrifies me. The truth is, Becs, I lo-"

Aubrey was cut off by a small body smashing against her own and lips moving against hers. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca's waist tightly and smiled against her lips before slowing the kiss down to a pace that they both could enjoy

"Come home" Aubrey whispered against Beca's lips and laughed when Beca all but dragged her away

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beca asked, standing outside of the auditorium with Aubrey

"Yeah" Aubrey replied and took a deep breath before walking in

"What up, aca-bitches?" Beca greeted, walking behind Aubrey

"I hope there's a good reason you pulled me away from my boyfriends, short stack" Fat Amy replied

"Beca and I are together" Aubrey said in a rush, making the Bella's look at her

"What?" Jessica asked

"Beca and I" Aubrey said more slowly, gesturing between herself and Beca "Are together"

"Yeah, we can see that cap. Now what's the news?" Fat Amy asked

"She means we're _together_ together. As in girlfriends" Beca clarified

"You two are bumping uglies?" Fat Amy asked

"Yep" Beca popped the 'p'

"You owe me twenty bucks, lesbifriend" Fat Amy turned to Cynthia-Rose who grumbled and slapped the note into Amy's hand

"What?" Aubrey asked

"We could see both your toners through your pants since the beginning of the year so we made a bet how long it would take" Cynthia-Rose grumbled, "You pitches couldn't wait another week"

"Oh" Aubrey breathed, turning and walking towards the door

"Come on guys" Beca groaned, "Dick move"

* * *

"Bree, wait up" Beca jogged after Aubrey, "Christ, lady, you need to take smaller steps"

"I knew this would happen" Aubrey started pacing, "They don't take it seriously"

"Babe, that's just Fat Amy and CR" Beca rubbed Aubrey's arms, "They don't take anything seriously. Jess and Ash looked genuinely happy for us"

"What if they aren't?" Aubrey asked

"Then who cares? We're happy together, Chloe and Stacie are ecstatic that we finally sorted ourselves out and have named themselves bridesmaids at our wedding"

"But-"

"No buts" Beca interrupted, "We're happy and that's all that matters, Bree"

"I guess" Aubrey sighed, leaning against Beca

"No lets go home and celebrate"

"You're like a teenage boy"

"Are you complaining?" Beca asked with a smirk

"Not at all"

* * *

"What are you doing, Bree?" Beca smiled and pulled the sheet up across her chest when she seen Aubrey recording her, "I look terrible"

"You look beautiful" Aubrey replied, "I want to remember this forever"

"You're a nerd" Beca laughed, pulling the blanket over her head

"Don't hide" Aubrey said with a slight laugh, "Becs"

"You're embarrassing me" Beca's reply was muffled by the blankets

Aubrey smiled, pulling the blankets off of Beca and laid next to her, turning her video to the front camera

"Beca's always a little grumpy" She told the camera and pointed it at Beca who scrunched her face up, "She's cute though, so I guess its okay"

"Aubrey's always a little bitchy" Beca laughed when Aubrey pushed her shoulder, "She's cute though, so I guess its okay"

Beca kissed Aubrey gently, cupping her cheek and pulling away after a second

"I love you" Beca whispered

"I love you too" Aubrey replied, kissing Beca sweetly

"Now put that damn phone away" Beca laughed and covered the camera with her hand

 **AN: Not the best chapter but I had serious writers block while writing this fml anyway, they finally got their shit together but who knows how long that will last.**


	11. Chapter 11

"What up, nerd?" Beca greeted, throwing herself onto the couch next to Aubrey and leant back so her back was against Aubrey's shoulder

"Are you going to call me a nerd every time I wear my glasses?" Aubrey huffed

"Yep" Beca popped the 'p', "You leave tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yeah" Aubrey replied, putting her arm over Beca's stomach letting her hand rest on her stomach, "What are your plans for break?"

"My dad's been trying to get me to spend time with him and the step-monster" Beca pretended to gag, "So I told him that I was staying with you. If he asks just go along with it"

"So, you're going to be here by yourself?"

"Yep. I'll get to focus on my mixing though so no big deal"

"Well, why don't you really come with me?" Aubrey asked

"Yes, I'm sure good ole' gay loving South Carolina would treat me well" Beca rolled her eyes, "It's only for two weeks, babe"

"We could go to Myrtle Beach" Aubrey said, "I've wanted to go back there for a while now anyway"

"Bre-"

"Come on, Becs" Aubrey pouted, "It'll be fun"

"I don't know"

"Beca" Aubrey extended the last syllable and shook Beca's arm

"Ugh, fine" Beca groaned, "Don't expect me to go to the beach though"

"Go pack, we leave early" Aubrey pushed Beca to her feet, "and pack a swim suit"

"Kiss my ass" Beca walked out the door, flipping Aubrey off over her shoulder

* * *

"Get out" Beca groaned, burying her face in her pillow

"Get up we have to go" Aubrey pulled Beca's blanket it off of her and slapped her ass, "Let's go, let's go, let's go"

"You're my girlfriend and I love you but if you don't give me my blanket back I swear I will not hesitate in kicking your ass" Beca said, curling into a ball and keeping her eyes closed

"That's cute" Aubrey smiled before pulling Beca off of her bed, "Now lets go"

"You are the devil, lady" Beca said, looking up at Aubrey "Give me a piggy back to the car and I'll come"

"What are you, three?"

"Yep" Beca gave Aubrey her suit case before jumping on the blondes back, "Okay, let's go"

"You're not even going to get dressed?" Aubrey asked, rolling her eyes

"Maybe later. Maybe."

"You're an actual child"

"Careful who you're calling a child cause if I were that would make you a disgusting, horrible person" Beca teased

"I will drop you"

* * *

"You look nice" Beca said, half an hour into driving and only just noticing the black and white stripped singlet, black high waisted jeans, white tennis shoes and black brimmed hat

"I'd say the same but holy shorts and ten sizes too big shirt isn't exactly what I would call nice" Aubrey replied

"I know you think I look hot, don't think I don't see that lust in your eyes lady" Beca joked before unbuckling her belt

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked, looking at Beca out the corner of her eyes

"Getting changed" Beca climbed into the back and looked at Aubrey through the rear view mirror, "No peeking"

Aubrey shook her head and smiled while looking at the road ahead of her and laughed when she heard Beca hit something and groan, looking the mirror to see what happened

"Hey, I said no peeking you pervert" Beca narrowed her eyes playfully before climbing back into the front seat

"Oh my god, you own a skirt? You own something with colour?" Aubrey teased, taking in the red plaid skirt Beca was wearing and black, tucked in, button up sleeveless shirt she was wearing

"Chris Rock everybody" Beca said, leaning forward to look in her mirror to do her make up

"Can you plug my phone in and put it on shuffle?" Aubrey asked when Beca leant back

"Okay" Beca plugged Aubrey's phone in and groaned when the first song came on, "What is wrong with you?"

Aubrey just shrugged and sung along with a smile on her face

 _He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way.  
He had a boogie style that no one else could play.  
He was the top man at his craft,  
But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft.  
He's in the army now. He's blowin' reveille.  
He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B._

"Yeah okay, we're not doing that" Beca laughed and pressed skip, "Seriously?"

"Dixie Chick serious" Aubrey said with a wink making Beca shake her head

 _Oh, you can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said, love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take_

"You're literally the biggest nerd I know" Beca said, pressing skip again "Oh my god"

Beca got her phone out of her pocket and subtly angled it towards Aubrey with a smile on her face

 _Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya  
Creole lady Marmalade_

"I didn't know you had soul" Beca teased, pressing skip again and kept recording Aubrey when she heard the beginning of the next song "Okay, we might need to break up because of this one"

 _Mmmbop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du_

"Beca" Aubrey whined when Beca skipped the song again before looking at Beca with a big smile, "Sing with me"

 _Never gonna get it,  
Never gonna get it_

"Beca, sing" Aubrey said, looking at Beca

"No" Beca pushed Aubrey's shoulder with her free hand

"Becs-" Aubrey was cut off by Beca opening her mouth and singing

 _Woah wa oh ohhhh_

 _Never gonna get it_

"Since when can you sing like that?" Aubrey asked and finally noticed Beca's phone, "Beca!"

"What?" Beca laughed, pulling her phone out of Aubrey's reach

"If you show that to anyone I swear to god" Aubrey warned

"What don't you want them to see? How into the songs you get or your weird car dancing and shoulder shimmies?" Beca teased, "Since you listen to music from before I was even born, I'm putting my music on"

"You're a bitch"

"Love you too, babe"

* * *

"Who made this mix?" Aubrey eyes flicked to Beca who was playing on Aubrey's phone

"I did" Beca said, glancing away from Aubrey's screen for a split second, "Ugh, you made me die"

"For serious?" Aubrey asked, "You're not messing around? And good, you're not allowed to beat my high score"

"Yes?" Beca asked, "It's nothing special"

"This is nothing special?" Aubrey laughed, "This sounds like it would be in the top twenty"

"Eh" Beca shrugged

"Hey, can we use this for semi's?"

"Oh yeah" Beca said sarcastically before looking at Aubrey, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Dead serious"

"Really? I'm going to be pissed if you're joking, Bree"

"Yes, I want to use your mix, can we use it? God damn" Aubrey muttered

"Oh my god, yes" Beca yelled hitting Aubrey's arm excitedly, making Aubrey jump and swerve slightly

"I'm telling everyone how you just reacted" Aubrey smirked

"No you won't" Beca shrugged, a large smile still on her face

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"How much longer?"

"Not long"

"You said that an hour ago"

"Then it's not as long as it was an hour ago"

"Are we there _now?_ "

"Does it look like we're at the fucking beach?" Aubrey exploded, turning to glare at Beca

"…Now?" Beca asked with a smile a minute later and laughed when Aubrey groaned

"You're so annoying, I regret inviting you" Aubrey glared out the windscreen

"Hey Bree?" Beca asked and snapped a photo of Aubrey just as she turned to look at Beca again and sent it to herself with a satisfied smirk

"I'm going to kill you"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Aubrey looked at Beca out of the corner of her eyes and seen her tapping at Aubrey's phone

"Texting Chlo"

"Why are you using my phone?"

"Cause" Beca shrugged, "She says hello"

"Tell her that if I come home by myself not question it"

"Please, you wouldn't leave me here" Beca rolled her eyes but typed the message out anyway

"Only because I need your voice for the Bella's"

"Damn straight, bitch" Beca said, "Chloe said not to be mean, Bree-Bear. Is that your nickname? Bree-Bear? That's adorable"

"I'm going to kill her"

"I'll tell her that, Bree-Bear"

* * *

 _I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),  
Am I gonna fit in?_

"Big bad Beca Mitchell listens to Miley Cyrus?" Aubrey asked with a smirk

"Shut up" Beca said, making no move to skip the song

"I'm not judging"

"Yes you are"

"I totally am" Aubrey laughed

 _Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous_

"Sing for me, Becs" Aubrey turned the music up and laughed at Beca's glare

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on_

"Sing" Aubrey shouted over the music and quickly tapped Beca's password in and opened snapchat, "Please?"

 _So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA_

Aubrey could barely hold the camera still when Beca nodded her head, wiggled in her seat and threw her arms as she sang along to the song before quickly sending the snap to all of the Bella's and turned the music down

"You were teasing me for dancing" Aubrey glared playfully

"You dance like a white dad at a barbecue though. Wearing boat shoes even though they live in Nebraska"

"Well, I'm sure the Bella's will love it" Aubrey smirked, "I love snapchat"

"You didn't" Beca said, picking her phone up and groaning when she seen Aubrey did, "I hate you"

"Can we pull over? I need to pee" Beca said

"You want to pee on the side of the road? Weirdo" Aubrey teased

"At the next gas station, freak"

"Okay, hurry up" Aubrey said when they pulled in to the gas station, "Wait, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, can you get me a drink too please?" Beca called over her shoulder, running to the toilets

Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked into the gas station, grabbing a bag of chips and a couple chocolate bars for Beca and choosing a couple granola bars for herself before walking to the fridges and getting a couple bottles of water

"Anything else today?" The girl behind the desk asked with a bored look on her face

"No thank you" Aubrey replied politely, handing the girl the correct money and walking back to the car

"Did you check your phone?" Beca asked as soon as Aubrey got in, barely containing a smile

"What did you do?" Aubrey asked suspiciously, freezing mid-way through putting her seat belt on

"I sent you a selfie on snap chat" Beca said, the smile breaking through

"Oh god" Aubrey said, opening her snapchat and hesitating a second before opening the snap from Beca

The photo was of Beca holding her phone up and crossing her eyes, puffing her cheeks out and it was obvious that she was sitting on the toilet in the picture with 'Mid pee and thinking of u ;)' going across her chest

"You're disgusting" Aubrey said with a scrunched up nose, screen shotting it anyway

"Yep" Beca laughed

"Do you think the Bella's will like this snap as well?"

"Don't you dare" Beca warned

* * *

"Okay, we're here" Aubrey said, driving up a long drive way before stopping in front of a old, medium sized beach house with a second story and wrap-around porch

"Oh my god, finally" Beca exclaimed, jumping out of the car and stretching "I don't know what I was expecting but this isn't it. I'm not saying this isn't nice because it's beautiful and I love it but your dad seems like he likes to flaunt his wealth as in a small mansion on the beach"

"This is my mama's" Aubrey explained, "She thought this place had charm and wouldn't let my daddy touch it after she brought it"

"She made a good choice" Beca nodded, helping Aubrey get their bags out of the car

Aubrey gave Beca a quick tour of the three bedrooms, the small bathroom and kitchen before collapsing on the couch

"What's on the list today, cap?" Beca asked, sitting next to Aubrey

"Relaxing" Aubrey said, pulling Beca onto her lap

"Good idea" Beca smiled and dipped her head down to kiss Aubrey

The kiss escalated slowly until neither Aubrey or Beca were wearing shirts, Beca's skirt pushed up to just below her butt and Aubrey's jeans unbuttoned and neither of them heard the front door opened as Beca started palming Aubrey's breasts

"Oh goodness me" A voice made them spring apart suddenly, Beca falling off of Aubrey and onto the floor as she looked at the stranger in the doorway with wide eyes before looking back at Aubrey who looked as equally shocked

"Mama" Aubrey whispered

"I'll give you girls a minute to get decent"

 **AN: How do you think Aubrey's mum is going to react?**


	12. Chapter 12

"I-"

"If you make a joke I swear I will punch you in the throat, Beca" Aubrey warned when Beca opened her mouth

"Noted" Beca nodded and started buttoning up her shirt and helped Aubrey with hers when her hands were shaking too much to even hold it, "Babe, calm down"

"This is a travesty" Aubrey whispered, dropping onto the couch and covering her face

"Maybe" Beca said, dropping to her knees in front of Aubrey and put her hands on Aubrey's thighs "Maybe she's going to explode and yell and whatever else"

"You're not helping" Aubrey's voice was muffled by her hands

"But maybe she won't" Beca continued, "Maybe she's going to be fine with it. Either way I swear to you that I'll stand by you, no matter what"

"Can we just sneak off?" Aubrey asked, "Ignore this until it goes away?"

"If that's what you want, yeah" Beca gently pulled Aubrey's hands away from her face and held shaking hands in her own, "Whatever you want, Bree"

"I love you" Aubrey whispered

"I love you too"

"Let's just get this over with" Aubrey stood and wiped her face before straightening her shirt

Beca kept her grip on one of Aubrey's hands and let Aubrey lead her into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the table with her hands folded together

"Hello, mama" Aubrey's voice broke as tears gathered in her eyes

"Hey Mrs P" Beca grinned before wincing when she felt Aubrey elbow her, "I'm Beca"

"Nice to meet you, Beca. I'm Grace" Grace smiled politely, "Would you mind terribly if I had a moment with my daughter?"

"Sure" Beca said slowly when she looked to see Aubrey nodding and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Aubrey's cheek, "Love you"

* * *

"Mama..." Aubrey whispered

"Does she make you happy?" Grace asked

"Tremendously" Aubrey nodded, "I don't think I've been this happy before"

"I'm not going to pretend I understand this, baby, because I don't" Grace shook her head, "It's going to take a little while to get used to"

"Do you hate me?" Aubrey asked, looking at the table instead of meeting Grace's eyes

"Oh baby, of course not," Grace reached across the table to hold Aubrey's hand, "From the minute I knew I was pregnant with you I've loved you. I've loved you for twenty two years and that's not going to change because you have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend"

"But daddy-"

"I love your daddy with all my heart, but the man can be an idiot sometimes. All I've ever wanted since you were born was for you to be happy. If a girl with tattoo's and piercings makes you happy then so be it. I would prefer you to be with a man, but only because it would make your life easier. This world is cruel to those who are different, baby, and the thought of you being hurt for any reason breaks my heart."

"I love you, mama" Aubrey sniffed, wiping the tears off of her cheeks

"I love you too, baby. Just give me time to get used to the idea, okay?

"Okay"

"I suppose it's better than you going out and doing god knows what with young men"

"Mama" Aubrey exclaimed

"I'm far too young to be a grandmamma, Aubrey"

"That's not - I didn't -"

"I was young once, too. I know what college is like, I know what college boys are like. I had my fun with them until I met your daddy. He started off as a one night stand"

"I don't need to know this, mama" Aubrey groaned

"Do I need to have the birds and the bees talk with you again?"

"No. No, I'm good"

"Well, if what I seen earlier is any indication, I'd say you are"

"Oh my god"

"Okay, send Beca in"

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Beca shot to her feet and met Aubrey half way

"She doesn't hate me" Aubrey laughed even as more tears slipped down her cheeks

"How could anyone?" Beca wiped the tears away and left her hands cupping Aubrey's cheeks

"She wants to speak to you" Aubrey turned her head and kissed Beca's palm

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't know" Aubrey admitted, "I'll wait for you in my room"

"I'll send you a text if I have to leave the country" Beca joked, leaning up to kiss Aubrey "Love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

"Hey, Mrs P" Beca smiled nervously and sat across from Grace

"Call me Grace"

"Okay, Grace"

"How did you meet Aubrey?" Grace asked

"Chloe invited me to join the Bella's and Bree called me an aca-bitch after I insulted acapella accidentally" Beca laughed, "I said acapella was lame and the next thing I know a gorgeous blonde was calling me a bitch and glaring at me rather aggressively"

"If you don't like acapella, why did you join an acapella group?"

"I didn't actually want to go to Barden, my dad's the English Lit Professor there so he made me go. I wanted to move to LA and get a job at a record label and he made me a deal. Go to Barden for one year, actually try in my classes and join one group and he would help me move to LA" Beca explained, "I thought acapella would be the easiest one to join, it's just singing right? What could be so hard? Turns out the scary blonde that called me a bitch happened to be the dictating captain that made you run up and down stairs"

"How did you two end up together?" Grace asked

"I'm not sure to be honest" Beca admitted with a shrug, "Between all the arguments and glares, I started to fall for her and I guess she started to fall for me too"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes" Beca nodded before taking a deep breath, "I'm bad at relationships. I'm not good at expressing my feelings and I push people away when they get too close. I hurt people when I start getting too close to them. I shut down when I feel something too strongly because I don't know how to deal with it. I'm not good at the whole talking about problems thing."

"Why are you telling me this?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow, "It certainly isn't making me approve of Aubrey being with you"

"Because" Beca said, "Despite all of that, I love your daughter more than anything. I can barely believe how much I love her. Aubrey makes me better. She doesn't let me push her away, she understands what I'm trying to say when I have to fight to get the words out, she helps me deal with everything I feel when it gets too much and she makes me talk about my problems."

"I'm not okay with this." Grace admitted, "The world isn't the most accepting of anything or anyone different and it's going to be cruel to her because of her relationship with you. I want my daughter to have the easiest life possible and this certainly makes it harder. But above all, I want nothing more than her to be happy and she said you make her happy so who am I to argue with that?"

"I try my hardest to make her happy and I'll continue doing so for the rest of my life"

"That's all I ask" Grace stood and walked around the table to pull Beca into a hug, "But if my baby ever rings me crying because of you, just remember I know how to use a gun and my husbands a really good lawyer"

"Noted" Beca laughed nervously

"Go find her then, I'm sure she's worn the floor out with all the pacing" Grace chuckled

* * *

"Good news, I don't have to leave the country. Bad news, I'm pretty sure your mum just threatened to kill me if I make you cry" Beca said, walking into Aubrey's room

"Don't make me cry then" Aubrey said, wrapping her arms around Beca

"I'll try not to" Beca promised, leaning against Aubrey "How are you?"

"Terrified. Nervous. Upset. Happy. Confused" Aubrey admitted, "Everything at once"

"I feel that. Does your mum keep guns here? If she does I'm totally using you as a human shield" Beca joked

"Some girlfriend you are" Aubrey glared playfully, "You're lucky you're so pretty"

"I know" Beca flipped her hair over her shoulder, "You got lucky with me"

"So modest" Aubrey rolled her eyes before leaning down to kiss Beca and jumped when she heard a knock on the door a second before her mum walked in

"Are you girl's hungry?" Grace asked

"No thank you" Beca replied

"No thank you, mama" Aubrey said

"Alright" Grace clapped her hands, "I was only coming here to tidy the place up so I'll head off now"

"We'll visit before we leave if daddy still isn't home" Aubrey promised, kissing her mums cheek

"Daddy's never home" Grace rolled her eyes, "I'm sure I don't need to tell you to have safe sex?"

"Mama" Aubrey exclaimed, her face turning beet red

"I love you, baby" Grace kissed Aubrey's cheek before turning to Beca, "I hope to see more of you. Don't hurt my baby."

"I'll try not to" Beca smiled nervously

* * *

"Today's been exciting," Beca said, laying down on the couch "Your mum's hot"

"Beca" Aubrey exclaimed, slapping her shoulder

"What? Dude, she's basically an older version of you. She keeps it tight." Beca laughed, pulling Aubrey onto her

"Can you not compare me to my mother while I'm on top of you? It's weird"

"You're weird"

"Shut up" Aubrey said and plucked her phone from her pocket, "How is it only three in the afternoon?"

"Time flies when your mum finds you half naked on the couch with another girl"

"You're not funny"

"I think I am" Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey's waist

"Whatever" Aubrey rolled over so she was laying on her back on top of Beca and unlocked her phone, "Chloe's scolding me for taking the snapchat while I was driving"

"Good, that was dangerous Bree-Bear"

"Shut up. Stacie said that you're absolutely adorable and she wants to pinch your cheeks, Beca-Boo"

"I'll fight her"

"Doesn't Beca-Boo like to be called adorable?"

"I'll fight you too, Blondie, don't test me" Beca poked Aubrey's side

"Don't even" Aubrey said, elbowing Beca "Anyway, we need to go shopping if we don't want to starve in the morning"

"No" Beca whined, tightening her arms around Aubrey's waist

* * *

"Are you being serious right now?" Aubrey asked, folding her arms across her chest

"Yep" Beca replied with a smug smile

"You're being ridiculous"

"You're just mad because you didn't think of it first"

"This is so embarrassing" Aubrey groaned

"Get over it, Bree-Bear" Beca was currently sitting in a shopping trolley with her legs hanging over the ends with a satisfied smile on her face, "Push me, bitch"

"Beca, people are looking" Aubrey hissed when she started pushing the trolley inside

"Oh well" Beca shrugged

"How are we going to fit anything in there with you taking up most of the space?"

"We'll make it work"

"I hate you" Aubrey said and pushed her down the first aisle and deliberately dropping things on her harder than necessary

"What's with all this healthy shit?" Beca asked

"Our metabolisms aren't going to stay with us forever"

"Exactly. We should eat junk food as much as possible while we still have one"

"You say that and can barely run up and down the stairs twice"

"Hey, I'm getting better" Beca defended herself

"You don't get a stitch after one lap anymore, congratulations" Aubrey said monotonously

"Thank you, it was a long and hard journey"

"You're a grade A pain in my ass"

* * *

Beca woke midway through the night and rolled over to pull Aubrey back to her only to find empty bed sheets

"Bree?" Beca called out, sitting up

Not getting a reply Beca stood and slowly walked around the house, jumping at every creek and shadow until she finally found the bathroom with the light shining from beneath the door

"Bree?" Beca popped her head in the door and found Aubrey laying in the tub, "What are you doing? It's two A.M."

"Couldn't sleep" Aubrey murmured, keeping her eyes closed

"You okay?" Beca sat on the floor next to the tub facing Aubrey

"A lot happened today"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly. Do you?"

"Nah" Beca shook her head, "Your mum is terrifying for a lady that looks and sounds so sweet"

"You should have seen her when she found out I lost my virginity" Aubrey laughed, "She was not impressed with me, let me tell you"

"What happened?"

"I somehow managed to send a text to her that was meant for one of my old friends telling them that I just lost it to Preston. I think her exact words were 'You let that country club, daddy's boy, boat shoe wearing son of a bitch touch you, Aubrey Posen? How dare you? Do you have no self-respect?' I think she forget that I too was a country club, daddy's girl, son of a bitch at the time" Aubrey said, "She then went around his house, told his mother and then gave him a verbal lashing after his mother did. He didn't speak to me again after that."

"You lost your virginity to a dude called Preston?" Beca laughed, "Did he wear khaki shorts, short sleeved polo's with sweater vests to match his boat shoes?"

"He did" Aubrey smiled, "He even had the same haircut as his granddaddy"

"You are a cliché wrapped in a stereotype, m'lady"

"To be fair, all the boys I knew at the time dressed like that"

"I guess that makes it okay then" Beca rolled her eyes with a smile before standing up, "I'm going back to bed. Don't spend too much longer in here, okay?"

"I'll be there soon"

 **AN: Right, do you guys want me to write their break or just summarize it in one chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

"What are we going to be doing today, Brain?" Beca asked, sitting at the kitchen counter watching Aubrey cut fruit

"You are such a nerd." Aubrey replied, "Want to go to the beach?"

"No. Like, at all."

"Too bad. I want to go and I need help putting sunscreen on." Aubrey said, throwing a piece of strawberry at Beca

"Did you see that?" Beca asked excitedly after catching the strawberry in her mouth before high fiving herself

"Such a nerd." Aubrey shook her head, "You packed a swim suit like I said to, didn't you?"

"Nope." Beca said, popping the 'p'

"Looks like we're going shopping first then."

"Can't I just stay here and chill?"

"Ugh, that one will do." Beca said, pulling a random hanger of off the rack "Let's go."

"No, that one's ugly." Aubrey said, sifting through the rack to find the perfect swim suit for Beca

"Dude, it's black? It's literally just a black one piece, how is it ugly?" Beca asked

"It's a one piece."

"I'm the one wearing it anyway so why do you care?"

"You don't have to see yourself in it, I do."

"I'd look hot in anything. Even this." Beca pulled out a tiny one piece covered in ducks and frills

"You'd probably fit in it." Aubrey replied with a small smile

"I'm going to go wait outside, surprise me bitch." Beca left the store and found the closest seat in the shade

"Where the hell are you?" Beca asked, holding her phone up to her ear "It's legit been an hour and I'm still waiting."

"Settle down, I'm right behind you." Beca spun around to see Aubrey standing three metres away, her arms full of bags and her middle finger raised

"What's all that?" Beca asked, still speaking into the phone

"Clothes. Let's go." Aubrey replied, pocketing her phone and turning on her heel, making Beca run to catch up with her

"So what will I be wearing today, Dictator sir?" Beca asked when they were half way to the beach

"Wait and see." Aubrey said with a smirk

"Is our relationship going to crumble today?"

"Most likely."

"Thank god," Beca exclaimed, "I've been looking for a reason to get rid of you."

"Whatever," Aubrey scoffed "You got upset because I wasn't in bed when you woke up the other day because I was doing yoga."

"Whoa, first of all," Beca started, "I was upset because I missed downward dog and secondly, I'm only with you for your yoga body."

"Yeah, okay." Aubrey said sarcastically

"I am. I don't even like you. At all."

"Mhm."

"I think you're loud and annoying."

"Okay."

"You have a stick up your ass."

"You just want to put your stick up my ass."

"I mean, if you're offering." Beca smirked

"Don't be gross." Aubrey slapped Beca's arm, "We're here."

"Are you ready?" Aubrey asked, trying to push Beca's changing room door open

"I'm not wearing this." Beca held the door close, "I'll get mad sunburn."

"That's why your loving girlfriend will help you put sunscreen on."

"You just want an excuse to feel me up in public."

"Don't flatter yourself, Bec. It's not even that revealing." Aubrey laughed

"Half my ass is out, Aubrey." Beca opened the door wide enough for Aubrey to see Beca's extremely unamused face

"If you come out, you can see mine."

Beca stepped out the dressing room in a black studded bandeau bikini top and high-waisted black bottoms with her arms crossed across her chest and an unamused look on her face

"You look like a fifty's house wife." Beca said, pulling a towel around her and walking down the beach

"You look amazing." Aubrey called after her

"Are you going to swim?" Aubrey asked

"No."

"Why not?"

"That water is full of pee, literal shit and probably fish sperm. That's gross." Beca said, not looking up from her phone

"Swim with me." Aubrey said

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I don't care how attractive the please is."

"Okay." Aubrey shrugged and quickly picked Beca up

"I swear to god Aubrey, I will kill you." Beca warned, holding onto Aubrey tighter the closer they got to the water

Aubrey walked deeper into the ocean until the water was up to her chest and Beca was partially submerged

"I fucking hate you." Beca huffed

"I love you." Aubrey pecked Beca's cheek and slowly spun her around

Beca tightened her arms around Aubrey's neck and wrapped her legs around Aubrey's hips when Aubrey let go of her

"Why don't you like the water?" Aubrey asked, resting her hands on Beca's ass

"Sharks." Beca said, looking at the water beneath them

"You love sharks?"

"From a distance I do, not when they can fucking eat me."

"There's no sharks here." Aubrey assured her

"Maybe not previously, whose to say they don't decide to migrate here and have a Beca snack?"

"I'd love to have a Beca snack." Aubrey pressed a kiss to Beca's neck

"Not now Aubrey, our lives are potentially at risk here women." Beca pulled away slightly and gave Aubrey a stern look

"So I learnt something knew today," Aubrey said to the camera, "Badass Beca Mitchell turns into a little bitch when she's in the ocean."

"Sorry for valuing my life and limbs." Beca said, rolling her eyes when Aubrey pointed the camera at her

"What happened?" Chloe asked, laughing at Beca grabbing the phone from Aubrey's hand

"She made me not only go to the beach – you know what that's like Chlo, and look at me, I'm a fucking lobster – she made me go in the ocean. Where there's sharks. Then tried to get dirty with me in water filled with fish sperm." Beca ranted, grimacing but leaning back when Aubrey sat behind her

"You two are so cute." Chloe gushed

"I am, don't know about her." Aubrey said, "Anyway Chlo, we have to go. Have to put Aloe Vera on this massive sook."

"Love you two" Chloe said, blowing a kiss

"Love you more." They answered at the same time

"You're so lucky I'm not sunburnt anymore or this would have been the worst car trip of your life." Beca said, sticking her legs out the window and looking at Aubrey with a smile

"It already is." Aubrey said with a straight face

"You mad cause we're leaving?" Beca asked

"No."

"You're mad cause we can't cuddle every night." Beca said smugly

"Why would I even want to cuddle your hobbit ass? Gross." Aubrey scoffed

"So I guess you don't want to move off campus with me." Beca said casually and jerked forward when the car stopped suddenly

"Excuse me?" Aubrey asked

"I'm getting an apartment off campus. Only like twenty minutes away but still, off campus is off campus." Beca shrugged

"No, I mean, are you asking me to move in with you?" Aubrey asked

"If you want." Beca shrugged again, "It's up to you."

"Yes. Yes, absolutely yes." Aubrey squealed,

"Tone it down, will you?" Beca said sarcastically but couldn't help the small smile on her lips

 **AN: So the response to this getting abandoned was nearly overwhelming so here we go, hopefully we're back on track? Follow me on .com**


End file.
